The love of a heartless
by AlexInkheart
Summary: Una decepción, una ilusión, quizás el sufrir por amor sea un castigo justo para alguien sin corazón; pero aun así, no puede negar que él creyó en todo eso ignorando a su razón... Al final, solo quedaba su mejor amigo, una chica que ni conocía, su oscuridad latente y el sueño de una nueva vida... 1123581321...
1. Chapter I

_**Buenas, después de eones ( Creo que es apropiado usar dicha palabra), me dispuse a subir algo, quizás para ver si con eso iniciaba una reacción en cadena y me daba una pizca de inspiración y un poco de imaginación para poder terminar mis otras historias, pero bueno, sin mas nada que decir, dejo esta historia esperando que sea de su agrado...**_

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 _ **En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón. - Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche.**_

 _Los verdaderos recuerdos, esos que en su momento fueron hechos con la unión de la inspiración y lo que alguna vez se llamo amor, pues nadie sabía que podría ser ese resplandor, esa luz que con un simple soplo del viento, se extinguió, así, así fue como murió mi amor... Así fue que la única luz en mi interior se esfumo... Mi nombre es Vanitas, y... esta es mi historia..._

Todos pensaran que para mi edad debería tener cientos de amigos, que debería tener un historial enorme a lo que se refiere el amor, pero no, yo no soy como cualquier chico de mi edad, yo no soy como aquellas personas insensatas que viven cegado por los principios mismo de la ignorancia, pero… puede que yo haya estado atrapado en esos caminos equívocos que suelen tomar los humanos, pero acaso dejarse llevar por el amor es necesariamente estar equivocado, acaso dejas que una persona se adentre a lo más profundo y desconocido de tu mismo ser, hasta llegar al punto donde encuentras cosas de ti que tú mismo ni sabía que existían, si es así, me he equivocado como nunca, claro nunca he sido una persona que se pueda considerar amable, ahí presente está la razón por el cual no tenga ni un amigo, bueno, esta Ventus, que a pesar de todo, sigo sin saber porque sigue buscando mi amistad, quizá sea lastima o simplemente de verdad le agrado, pero como le voy a agradar, si de todos estos años que llevamos conociéndonos, no le he dicho nada bueno, y para decir verdad, él era todo lo contrario a lo que era él, es decir, tenia carisma, era simpático, con una facilidad de hacer amigos rápidamente, cualquiera que lo viera, sabría que él pertenece al grupito ese de Sora y demás, siendo tan optimista, tan alegre, se me hace imposible pensar que alguien pueda estar feliz las veinticuatros horas del día todos los días… Es algo tan, iluso y triste en sí mismo, pero en fin, el estaba ahí a pesar de mi aptitud con él, a pesar de que no ha sido buen amigo para él, quizás algún día debería decirle eso, al menos decirle " Oye gracias por aguantar cada una de mis idioteces", quizás, quizás después sea demasiado tarde…

-Hey, ¿qué haces?- interrumpió una voz que era muy familiar para él.

-Hablando del "rey" de Roma- pensó mientras que veía como surgía aquella rara casualidad-Nada que te importe- respondió de manera fría y displicente como solía hacer siempre.

-Vale, solo pensé que querías hablar- contesto el rubio al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a un cuarto de metro de él.

-¿Hablar de qué?, si no hay nada de qué hablar- respondió de nuevo dejando de mirar al rubio, solo para concentrarse en un par de personas que iban a los lejos.

-Sí, claro, sabes que hay muchas cosas de que hablar.

-No seas ridículo Ventus- contesto con un tono de voz más fuerte, aunque eso no pareció inmutar la aptitud del rubio.

\- Como digas, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites – terminado de decir eso, saco un envoltorio de chocolate y se lo dio, el cual agradeció con un simple movimiento con su mano - pensé que te gustaría comer un poco, bueno, me tengo que ir a la clase de piano, cuídate ya sabes.

Con todo eso dicho, el rubio se fue sin mirar atrás a su malhumorado amigo, él no quería ser así, menos con Ven, que siempre estuvo ahí para él, pero era imposible no ser así, bueno antes había cambiado, por culpa de ella, pero ella causo que él fuera peor que antes, hizo que mostrara lo que por tanto tiempo había protegido sin saber, solo para que lo volviera trizas y lo dejara casi muerto por ahí…

Él, que nunca había tenido sueños concretos, que nunca se había puesto a pensar mas allá de un futuro simple, pero bueno, siguió viendo a la joven pareja a lo lejos, se veían muy enamorados, agarrados de la manos mientras que sus brazos se entrelazaban y no apartaban sus miradas de uno del otro, serán que ellos estaban equivocados, tenían a su alrededor un mundo que seguía acumulando los segundos, mas ellos estaban ahí, esperando con ansias que cada segundo fuera eterno, que nada ni nadie interrumpiera ese momento, después de todos, ambos debían sentirse que podían ir contra el mundo y ganar en el primer intento, él lo sabía, él sintió eso durante los últimos meses, quizás su error fue haberse entregado demasiado al final, debió haber seguido con la misma aptitud que tuvo al principio de todo, quizás así le hubiese dolido menos, pero qué más da, estaba obstinado de pensar en eso, así que luego de blasfemar en silencio se levanto del suelo de aquel parque casi solitario y decidió irse a aquello que todo el mundo solía llamar casa, para él eso no era más un lugar para dormir, prácticamente vivía solo, pues su madre hace tiempo que lo dejo a él y a su padre, solo para irse a otra ciudad y formar una nueva familia lejos de él, además que ella desde hace años que no lo llama y él no había hecho nada para llamarla a ella, suponía que estaba demasiado feliz con su otros hijos y su esposo, cosa que confirmaba sus estado de redes sociales; su padre era otra historia, fue policía y ahora pasa sus días como bombero del pueblo y luego de cumplir sus horas diarias se iba a beber con sus compañeros o solo, llegando a horas, que si él tuviera una familia como los demás, lo castigarían por varios meses, solo para luego dormir e irse temprano de nuevo, no podía quejarse, a pesar de su ausencia, no lo abandono y siempre le ha dado lo que quiere, mas su estilo de vida no era algo que le llenara de orgullo, menos decírselo a alguien…

Ya estando a dos cuadras de su casa se topo a varias personas que conocía bien, mas evito pensar en sus nombres, así como él mismo los había visto, ellos también lo hicieron, agrupándose una más cerca del otro, solo para murmurar cosas que no se entendían bien, en realidad no le importaba lo que los demás decían de él, solo su aptitud demostraba que le tenían miedo, y él sabia más que nada que ni uno de ellos tendría las agallas suficientes como para acercase a él, y decirle ni siquiera hola, lo cual causo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se apoderara de su rostro, pero no duro mucho ya que escucho a alguien llamarlo por su nombre.

-Hola Vanitas- escucho decir una voz suave melodiosa, al girarse solo por el inevitable acto del reflejo, observo a una joven peli negra que iba vestido con un estilo gótico que solo se veía interrumpido de una manera extrañamente curiosa por aquellos zafiros que tenia por ojos, además de una sonrisa sincera, de esas que al verla te hacen sonreír a ti también, claro que él pudo controlar hacer eso, mas ese efecto mágico estaba presente.

-H-Hola-contesto dejando mostrar la duda en aquella palabra- para que rayos le había llamado, pudo ver que un poco más delante de ellos dos, estaba su grupo de amigos liderada por el peli castaño esperando por ella…

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto con la misma fluidez y sencillez con la que había dicho su nombre.

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Supones?

-Sí, acaso no puedo suponer –dijo fríamente sin pensar bien a qué se refería.

-Sí, si puedes, más no creo que lo estés.

-Xion, apresúrate que vamos a llegar tarde- había dicho un joven peli plata a lo lejos.

-Me tengo que ir, hubiera querido hablar más contigo, pero "supongo" que será en otra oportunidad- dijo la chica en tono burlón – cuídate Vanitas, y ve si sonríes mas, creo que debes verte lindo si lo haces– sonriendo la chica dio media vuelta apenada ya que no creía lo que le acaba de decir a ese chico, pero ya reuniéndose con sus amigos, siguieron su paso dejando al pelinegro solo, que aun trataba de entender de a qué venía todo eso, aunque eso ultimo hizo que su corazón se acelerara sin saber porque, ignorando de nuevo lo que sentía decidió seguir avanzando hasta llegar a su casa

Como era de esperarse todo estaba como lo había dejado esta mañana, dejo la mochila al lado de la puerta de la entrada y se fue directo a la cocina, el cual abriendo el refrigerador saco una pizza congelada y la metió directamente en el horno, abrió una gaseosa y le dio un par de sorbos solo para irse luego a su habitación en el piso de arriba, donde empezó a quitarse la ropa lanzándola a un lado donde se encontraba el cesto de ropa usada, y así metiéndose al baño donde se dispuso a darse una ducha que no le tomo más de quince minutos…

En realidad odiaba ya la rutina, es decir, estaba de vacaciones y se aburría demasiado, aun sabiendo que en unos meses comenzaría su nuevo semestre en la universidad, pero dejo de pensar en ello, ya le estaba empezando a dominar el sueño, se vistió con un short negro y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color, aunque este ya se mostraba desgatada por el tiempo y uso; bajo y saco la pizza del horno, para luego dejarla sobre el comedor y beber otros sorbo de la gaseosa que apenas iba por la mitad del envase, luego solo se dedico a comer ignorando cualquier pensamiento emergente, incluso aun después de haber limpiado todo, solo se acostó en su cama, encendió su reproductor y se giro para dejarse llevar por el sueño. Observo el reloj digital a un lado de su cama, el cual marcaba las cinco y cuarenta de la tarde, y por lo que se podía oír, se sabía que pronto vendría una tormenta, sin darle tanta importancia al hecho que aun era temprano y que se avecinaba una tempestad, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a ir a ese mundo raro y de poco sentido que los humanos tienden a llamar sueño...

* * *

 _ **Bueno aquí está este nuevo proyecto, una historia que ira más allá del pensamiento de nuestro protagonista, una historia que mostrara un lado distinto de Vanitas, espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de lo escaso, en fin, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y sin más nada que decir, me despido por ahora...**_

 _ **PS: Un agradecimiento especial para**_ **AbigoRaven** _**que me ha animado durante toda mi ausencia y por haberme animado a subir esta historia.**_


	2. Chapter II

**Buenas, aquí estoy con otro capitulo, un poco mas largo que el anterior, pero si bien se expone las razones por la cual esta historia este en la categoría de aventura y roce notoriamente la fantasía, en fin , sin mas nada que decir, espero que les guste..**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Heart y Final Fantasy no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Square-Enix y los de Disney de Disney, esta historia está hecha de mi puño y letra, sin ánimos de lucro. (Se supone que debí colocar esto en el primer capitulo pero bueno xD. Culpo al tiempo que tengo sin escribir y publicar algo... )**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 _ **"Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti" ~ Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche**_

Era increíble pensar que todo lo que algunas vez lo había llenado de inspiración, le llenara ahorita de dolor, como de la noche a la mañana ese sentimiento tan fuerte, tan imponente en su corazón, se convirtió en un agujero negro que le abría paso al más temible abismo y que por mala fortuna, abismo donde él se encontraba cayendo, como rayos iba poder subir de nuevo, se preguntaba, como rayos él iba a llenar ese vacío que...

El sonido intermitente de la alarma lo hizo despertar de inmediato y con el sueño aun en sus ojos la apago y se sentó en su desordenada cama, para darse cuenta que en el fondo se escuchaba como las gotas de lluvia chocaban sin cesar contra los arboles y demás, en realidad este clima le gustaba demasiado, a pesar de lo triste que era a veces, después de todo tampoco es que lo ayudara con su estado de ánimo, pero al menos le hacía pensar que algo tan simple como la lluvia podría asemejarse a lo que sentía por dentro y por ende, sentir que alguien ( o algo ) le entendía, pero que era la lluvia comparado a su dolor, que cada vez que lo recordaba, le desgarraba el alma con un filo tan agudo que el mismo aire le quitaba…

Giro su cabeza en negación varias veces como si eso le pudiera sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza o aquellos sentimientos de su moribundo corazón; observo el reloj y vio como marcaban las seis y un cuarto, lo cual supuso que su padre ya no se encontraba en casa y que estaría otro día mas solo, en realidad no le molestaba, pero tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer, menos al ver que el cielo no mostraba señales de cambiar su estado de ánimo, al menos no por ahora, se levanto de su cama tambaleándose un poco y encendió la radio solo para dejarla sonar sin prestarle tanta atención a las canciones, se fue al baño y se cepillo los dientes mientras que pensaba que podía hacer hoy…

Él era demasiado aburrido para decir verdad, al menos así mismo él se veía, solo si los demás supieran lo que él era capaz de hacer, aunque se le había olvidado de sus "supuestas" habilidades, la verdad es que tenia años que eso no pasaba por su mente, nunca se lo había mencionado a alguien, después de todo él ya era lo suficientemente raro para los demás y todos estos años ni si quiera le dio importancia, hasta dudaba que aun lo tuviera.

Enjuagándose la cara, se seco con una toalla y se propuso hacer algo -Veamos… -dijo mientras que se paraba en la sala aun vestido con su ropa para dormir y miro fijamente a la ventana, la cual no hizo más nada que reflejar como las gotas de lluvia se resbalaban en ella- Tsk – bufo mientras que cerraba sus ojos e intento hacerlo de esa manera, para su sorpresa empezó a sentir una corriente fría, lo cual le hizo abrir sus ojos, solo para ver que la ventana estaba abierta, que inmediatamente fue a cerrar sonriente…

-Supongo que me oxide- hablaba consigo mismo a la vez que se servía un plato de cereal- ¿Por qué estuve tanto tiempo ignorando esto?, bueno aparte de que esto a mi mismo me asusta… - dejo que el silencio lo tomara por sorpresa y con ello el recuerdo que le hacía temblar el corazón- ¡ya basta! – exclamo haciendo que esos pensamientos se fueran, se comió el cereal y se coloco unos jean negros junto a una camisa negra de mangas cortas el cual ponía un imagen de un corazón irregular con bordes rojos, suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá

Que haría él con su vida, no podía seguir dejando que la sombra de su pasado le nublara el presente, necesitaba una luz algo que le guiara, algo que le hiciera sentir vivo de nuevo…

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos miro a un vela que estaba en el comedor… -una luz…-dijo sin darse cuenta, pero algo que el mismo no se esperaba sucedió, la vela se había encendido de la nada, cosa que le asusto- Mier… yo hice eso – dijo ya calmándose a la vez que apagaba la llama con un leve soplo, no podía creer que él hubiese hecho eso, era fascinante y espeluznante al mismo tiempo, suspiro lo cual le quito la presión de sus hombros y se fue directo a su habitación, pero antes de llegar a esta escucho que alguien golpeaba su puerta.

-Con este tiempo quien podría venir- pensó mientras que se acercaba a la entrada y con ver por la ventanilla vio a alguien muy familiar, el cual le abrió la puerta sin pensar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Vanitas, estoy muy bien gracias, y ¿tú?, buenos días- dijo de manera burlona el chico rubio ante la recibida del pelinegro.

-Disculpa, es que no esperaba visita.

-¿Desde cuándo tu esperas visitas?, No importa solo vengo a ver como estas, que por lo visto no muy bien, para que te hayas disculpado, además te traigo algunas películas junto con las que me prestaste aquella vez- dijo el rubio entrando- espero que no te haya molestado que viniésemos.

-¿Viniésemos?- dijo en voz baja al ver que una chica rubia que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, llegaba a la vez que cerraba su paraguas y lo dejaba en el porche- Que buen día para vestirse de blanco-dijo de tono burlón permitiéndole entrar.

-Hola Vanitas, también es un placer verte- dijo Namine entrando a la casa mientras que el pelinegro cerraba la puerta, en realidad era raro recibir una visita de Roxas, sí, sabía que era primo de Ven y que se parecían, pero tampoco es que hablaran mucho para decir verdad, menos con su querida novia, pero qué más da, tampoco lo iba a dejar afuera, asumió que aun había un poco de humanidad en lo que quedaba de su corazón…

-Ventus te manda saludo, hoy tenemos una reunión familiar a las afuera de la ciudad, supongo que ya lo debes saber.

-Sí, hace algunos días me lo comento.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos para allá, pero como íbamos de paso, decidí devolverte las películas- decía al mismo tiempo que dejaba las películas en el comedor- tenias razón el tipo este es un genio, aquí te dejo otras dos más que vi, espero que te gusten.

-Sí lo es- dijo a la vez que recordaba que lo apreciaba por sus gustos de películas, razón por la cual ellos se llevaran más o menos bien, y a la vez la única razón que tenían para hablarse- gracias Roxas.

-No hay de que, ¿puedo usar tu baño antes de irme?

-Si claro, arriba a manos izquierda a la segunda puerta de la derecha- indico al mismo tiempo que veía las películas del comedor y el rubio empezaba a subir; ahí vio como la chica rubia se acercaba a él, no se había fijado en ella, pudo darse cuenta que había hecho garabatos con sus dedos en la ventana que hace poco había abierto y que se encontraba empañado- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Sí, agua por favor- dijo la chica colocándose a un lado del comedor, en realidad la chica era linda no lo podía negar, y se notaba que quería a Roxas, digo nadie está junto a alguien cinco años en vano, cosa que le hacía preguntarse si él o ellos estaban equivocado en el amor, en fin, tampoco ella era su tipo, era una chica linda y ya , y él no era tan canalla como para ir atrás de la novia de un conocido, aun así le gustara, el cual ni era el caso, llenando el vaso de agua, se dio cuenta que la chica le iba a decir algo.

-La próxima vez deberías encender la vela con un cerillo normal- dijo la chica que estaba como acariciando una llama invisible sobre la vela.

-¿Ah? A que te refieres- contesto el pelinegro sorprendido aun con el agua en la mano mientras yacía parado en la cocina, mirando a la chica perplejo.

-Bueno…- La joven cruzándose de brazos sonrió sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro mientras que la vela se encendía, lo cual hizo que abriera mas sus ojos, ¿ella era como él?, ¿Pero cómo?, además la llama de esa vela era inusual, era dorada y creaba una estela de brillos que se elevaban y se evaporaban.

-Antes que nada, no, no soy como tú – dijo apagando la vela y sonriendo- No soy un ser tan, "bueno", como tú, somos muy diferentes, pero muyyy, muyyy diferentes, que hagamos la misma cosas, no quiere decir que lo seamos, además que no es lo mismo, sin mencionar el hecho de que tienes diecinueve y aún eres un novato en esto.

-¿Ah? P-pero como lo supiste- dijo titubeando por tercera vez en su vida.

-¡Por favor!, si dejaste todo tu rastro impregnado en aquella ventana y en la vela- cualquiera lo hubiese notado.

-¿Cualquiera?

-¿Qué?, no pensabas que era el único no- dijo la chica sonriendo de nuevo- somos pocos y como dije tu y yo no estamos cerca de ser iguales, ni te has definido.

-¿Defi qué?

-Definido, ya sabes estar de parte de la luz o de la oscuridad, como se nota que ni sabes quién eres- decía ya en tono serio la chica- ya sabrás todo a su tiempo, claro si decides continuar con ese camino- termino dando un suspiro.

-¿Y él está enterado de quien eres?

-Aun no – contesto mostrando una mirada perdida solo para volver en sí y clavar en él esas espadas azules que tenia por ojos- Ni si te ocurra decirle.

-¿Y qué harás?, ¿Mentirle toda su vida?

-No, solo espero el momento adecuado, no tengo más de tres año que… Bueno… -dio otro suspiro y miro de nuevo al pelinegro- ni se te ocurra decirle o ya verás mi furia, soy capaz de matar a quien se atreva a dañar a las personas que me importan.

-Está bien, solo que creo que deberías decirle- suspiro el pelinegro solo para liberar su cuerpo de la tensión sometida por la situación.

-¿Qué crees?, que soy como tu ex, por favor –bufo ante ese comentario y se preparo para continuar- a Roxas lo amo demasiado, lo amo más que cualquier mortal en este mundo, tanto que he dejado de ser inmortal para estar esta vida solo con él, así que no cuestione lo que siento por él, y si vas a pasar toda tu vida pensando que todos somos como ella, déjame decirte que vas mal.

-Está bien-respondió al ver en sus ojos la sinceridad, aunque aquel comentario fue un golpe bajo- bueno, ¿Cómo sabré eso de la luz y la oscuridad?

-Lo descubrirás tu mismo con el tiempo- respondió la rubia que miro hacia las escaleras al escuchar que su novio se acercaba- en realidad, dudo que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, espero que la próxima vez, no sea para matarte- le guiño el ojo mientras que se empezaba a beber el agua.

-¿P-pero cómo? – dijo al ver que el vaso ya no estaba en sus manos

-Te deseo la mejor de la suerte Vanitas- termino de decir la rubia dejando el vaso en la mesa y colocándose al lado de su novio que ya había bajado.

-Muchas gracias Vanitas, me tengo que ir, disculpa el abuso – se encogió de hombros el rubio al decir eso.

-Descuida, que tengan un lindo viaje-se despidió mientras que las dos parejas salían de la casa, cerrando la puerta, escucho como el auto se encendía y se alejaba de su casa…

-Pero que día- pensó suspirando como tres veces seguida, no estaba solo, y ella, la conocía desde hace tiempo, hasta fueron a la misma escuela, bueno fue fascinante lo que hizo, lo del vaso, la vela, y además- ¿inmortal?- dijo a la vez que pensaban ello, eso sí era fascinante y raro, fue a guardar el vaso que estaba en el comedor y para su sorpresa,, el vaso ya se encontraba limpio y guardado, causando en él una sonrisa- debo admitir que es genial…

Sentándose en el sofá, cogió una galleta y la empezó a comer mientras que pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, quien era él, eso le intrigaba, dudaba que sus padres supieran algo, pero tampoco pensó en esa posibilidad, ya levantándose se acerco a la vela, y empezó a rodear la punta con su dedo índice a la vez que cerraba los ojos, sentía algo cálido, como si algo estuviera ahí, una irradiación de calor, como si algo gaseoso aun estuviera dando giro sobre la vela, pero cada vez se sentía más débil, hasta que en un momento abrió los ojos al sentir que ese extraño calor se metía en su cuerpo aumentando así su respiración a la vez que su temperatura también subía, se estaba asfixiando, no sabía qué hacer, todo le empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, en verdad no sabía qué hacer, la desesperación se adueño de él y luego solo pensó en una cosa.

-¡Debo Salir!-grito a la vez que se paro con dificultad y empezó a correr hacia la puerta la cual abrió y cerró con su mente, solo para seguir el camino a la calle dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre él, al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus calcetines se empapaban de agua; intento respirar para calmarse, pero el calor seguía estando presente, y algo dentro de él, un pensamiento que surgió por sí solo, le dijo, "Corre", y así hizo sin pensar el porqué lo había empezado a hacer, la lluvia golpeaba contra su rostro haciendo que se frotara sus ojos con las manos para poder ver el camino, sabía que ya estaba lejos de casa, ya a una cuantas cuadras, siguió corriendo al notar que el calor había disminuido,…

Pero que había pasado, no entendía nada, siguió corriendo y se dio cuenta que estaba a casi llegando al lado oeste de donde vivía, y eso ya era lejos, ¿Había corrido tanto?, aun con eso sus piernas no se detuvieron; pensando en el trayecto a su casa, suspiro dejando que el vapor saliera de su boca a causa del frió que hacía, cosa que resultaba irónica ya que todavía sentía aquel incomodo calor dentro de su cuerpo, pero mientras que aun seguía corriendo, algo lo detuvo en seco, un dolor, ese dolor que estaba en su interior, ese agujero inmenso que gritaba en pleno silencio, aquel abismo que proclamaba parte de su ser, el dolor era insoportable, tanto que hizo que se arrodillara y de su ojo saliera una única lagrima, él sabía lo que sentía, el agujero se hizo más grande… pero … porque…

Se derrumbo en el suelo sin dejar de estar arrodillado y se apoyo con sus brazos evitando a toda costa llorar- ¿Por qué no te vas de un vez por toda?- le decía al viento mientras que la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él y el silencio permaneció presente dejando que solo el sonido de las gotas se hicieran notar.

Al sentir que el dolor disminuía y el calor ya no estaba presente, decidió levantar la mirada pero antes de levantarse, vio a alguien que no pudo reconocer a lo lejos, se encontraba mirándolo a la vez que se acercaba con un paraguas sobre este…

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y agradezco a quien haya tomado su tiempo para leerla. Ya se habrán dado cuenta porque dije fantasía al principio. En fin, espero seguir dándole forma a esta historia a medida que el tiempo pasa.**

 **PS: Gracias AbigoRaven por seguir apoyándome w. Y gracias Scarlet Ackerman, espero que siga gustándote la historia. uwu**


	3. Chapter III

**Buenas, aquí estoy con otro capitulo mas, un capitulo que abrirá un futuro algo inesperado, incluso para mi, sin mas nada que decir espero que les guste y agradezco de ante mano por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi historia..**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **"La verdad es que amamos la vida, no porque estemos acostumbrados a ella, sino porque estamos acostumbrados al amor"~Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche.**

A veces, la oscuridad domina lentamente el corazón, haciendo que este lata con lentitud y en dados casos donde el amor es corrompido, tiende a tener un efecto inverso sobre sí mismo, suele convertirse en un latir acelerado, pero llenos de desesperación, desilusión, solo para que poco a poco el pobre corazón se rinda y en su momento la muerte misma exija…

Trato de parpadear varias veces al mismo tiempo que se frotaba sus ojos con sus manos para no perder de vista al sujeto, ya se encontraba mejor, pero aun no sabía porque no terminaba de levantarse del suelo, pudo ver que el enigmático sujeto se encontraba a solo un poco más de un metro de él, y que en efecto poseía sobre este un paraguas negro; teniendo que frotar sus ojos de nuevo por culpa de la lluvia que parecía haber aumentado su intensidad, se dio cuenta que el sujeto ya se encontraba enfrente de él, al abrir los ro…

-Me intriga tu manera de salir de la rutina, ¿Estás bien?- escucho decir una voz ya conocida para él, encontrarse con esa chica dos días seguido y que aparezca justo ahora, eso ya le sonaba que el destino estaba confabulando nuevamente contra él, o así él pensó en ese momento antes de responder.

-Sí, solo caminaba y me caí- dijo sin mostrar señales de que estaba mintiendo, además no podía decir que la chica que era amiga de ella y su grupo de amigos haya intentando matarlo con algo que ni él mismo entendía.

-Sí, "supongo" que te caíste – dijo de manera burlona la chica a la vez que ayudaba al chico levantarse y lo cubría con su paraguas.

-¿Aún con eso?- se burlo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se frotaba por última vez sus ojos- Gracias- dijo casi en susurro al ver tan cerca los ojos de esa chica.

-Ten en cuenta que tu iniciaste todo, supongo- contesto la joven sonriente que al escuchar como el pelinegro agradecía se quedo asombrada- Wow, debo estar de suerte, la primera vez tú suponías que estabas bien y ahora agradeces… Sí, sin duda estoy de suerte – dijo en tono burlón al mismo tiempo que empezó a caminar y acto seguido el chico la imito sin saber porque lo hacía.

Como tu digas- contesto ignorando el tono sarcástico del comentario al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantenerse a la par de la chica, aun estaba lloviendo y daba la impresión de que todo continuaría así- Y… ¿a dónde vamos? – pregunto después del breve silencio que hubo entre ambos.

-A donde nos lleve el camino, creo que es mejor que quedarse en el suelo- contesto sin mirar al chico- ¿Claro si tu quieres?

-Ah, s-si si quiero- dijo sin saber porque, aunque tampoco es que tuviera algo más interesante que hacer y ya tenía suficiente por un día de la "magia" o sea lo que sea lo que él podía hacer, así que siguió caminando sin pensar en ello e ignorando como sus calcetines fríos se seguían empapando con el agua del suelo

-No creo que seas mala persona- confeso la chica rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de ambos por segunda vez en aquella tarde.

-¿Cómo?

-Que sé que no eres mala persona, no te veo como tal, dudo que alguien te vea así, digo, no has hecho algo malo como para dar motivo de que lo seas o de temerte- seguía diciendo la joven a la vez que se notaba que razonaba lo que decía- y si alguien ha creído que eso es así, creo que está equivocado..

-Dudo que lo estén.- contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices por Sora y los demás?, ellos son buenas personas, solo algo tímidos, mas cuando tú lo ves como si te lo fueras a comer mostrando esos grandes dientes – termino de decir entre risas algo apenada al ver al pelinegro sonreír.

-P-per…

-Descuida sé que no es así, baka- interrumpió la chica y lo miro a los ojos- Entiendo que quieras estar solo, te ayuda a pensar y a veces olvidar.

-S-si así es…

-Pero a veces mucho tiempo a solas puede hacer que te olvides de quien eres, eso lo aprendí hace tiempo, puedes encontrarte a ti mismo, pero luego empiezas a desconocerte con el pasar de la lunas, y bueno… - dejo eso al aire mientras que buscaba las palabras adecuadas que iba a decir- pero más que eso, tu prefiere a estar solo antes de lastimar a alguien más, y en ciertos casos, para no salir lastimado tú, es aceptable eso, pero como dije, la soledad hasta cierto punto es buena, después de eso, es una amargada compañera- termino riendo de lo último que había dicho.

-Puede que sea así- contesto para sí mismo, pensando en lo que había dicho la chica, no sabía si ella estaba en lo cierto, la verdad, la situación no le permitía pensar con claridad, ya era suficiente saber que no era humano o tal vez sí, ni él mismo sabia quien era, y ella llegaba solo para confundirlo más, pero no se sentía molesto, era una confusión que a pesar que dejaba paso a la incertidumbre, no era tan problemática…

-Por cierto, gracias- hablo la chica que lo había hecho volver en sí al pelinegro, a la vez que le señalaba un banco que estaba cubierto por algunos árboles sobre esté.

-¿Por qué agradeces?- pregunto avanzando al banco que le había señalado la chica, era viejo pero no tanto y estaba muy seco gracias a los arboles que lo cubría, la verdad era llamativo e intrigante al mismo tiempo.

-Por tu compañía claro está – sonrió cerrando el paraguas y sentándose en el banco.

-¿Eso se agradece?- se sentó y se dispuso ver a su alrededor, mientras que recordaba a Ventus…

-En algunos casos si, como esté por ejemplo- suspiro la joven a la vez que miraba las gotas de lluvia que caían a tal velocidad que parecían millones de hilos intermitentes…

-No entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender tonto.

-Está bien-sonrió ante la respuesta de Xion.

-Ves te dije que tu sonrisa era hermosa – le dijo mientras que miraba a los lejos un farol de aviso al otro lado de la calle- Me alegra mucho de que estés aquí, suelo venir acá cuando quiero alejarme de todo, cuando deseo pensar o simplemente para ver como las gotas de lluvia caen del cielo o mirar las nubes pasar y como aquí no suele pasar nadie, es solo un cruce de la calle cuyo banco no tiene ni significado ni lugar para decir verdad – ella tenía razón, era solo un cruce que ni tenía sentido, nadie quiere estar caminando al lado del bosque y esté banco viejo solo le agregaba preguntas a la lista, la verdad no sabía dónde estaban, era la primera vez que venía a un lugar como este, acaso estaría tan lejos de casa, la lluvia no le permitía ubicarse bien…

-Xion, ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Digo, ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? – Pregunto ignorando lo de su sonrisa, teniendo en cuenta que el tenia varios lugares parecidos a este, donde casi nadie pasaba y por sobre todas las cosas, esos lugares no sé lo diría ni a su mejor amigo Ventus…

-Quise mostrarte lo que se siente estar seguro entre la tempestad… me gusta mucho este lugar porque ambos arboles me dan seguridad, es así lo mucho que han sufrido ambos que tuvieron que unir sus ramas para no caer ante tormentas como esta, también está este banco, que no estaría aquí sin la protección de los arboles, ya que sin ellos, la lluvia lo hubiera deteriorado hace tiempo- explicaba a la vez que jugaba con su cabello- me gusta considerar este pequeño espacio de la ciudad, como un lugar donde la paz se mantiene a pesar de todo…

-Que profundo- dijo en tono burlón, aunque para sus adentros se vio sorprendido antes aquellas palabras.

-Tonto – Dijo la chica riendo- Espero que guardes el secreto…

-No te preocupes... –suspiro el pelinegro que se había percatado de que ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor o cosas por el estilo, lo que le hizo recordar algo.- una pregunta… ¿Qué hacías caminando por la calle sola bajo la lluvia?

-Ah, eso – respondió la chica cuyos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chico- Es una costumbre que tengo desde pequeña, solo que esta vez agarre la costumbre de usar paraguas – sonrió al decir eso ultimo lo cual hizo que él joven mostrara una mirada confusa

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó.

-Nada, me acorde de algo de cuando era pequeña, nada que valga la pena contar…

-Quiero escucharlo…

-¿Seguro?- Se vio sorprendía al escuchar eso.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?, el tiempo parece pasar más lento aquí- contesto sabiendo que no era cierto eso ultimo, mas dejaba la impresión de que todo era así.

-Vaya, de verdad estoy de suerte –Sonrió mientras que empezó a relatar el suceso de cuando ella era pequeña- Tenía cinco años, a esa edad ya estaba media loquita, por ende ya deambulaba por ahí bajo la lluvia, un día me llegue a resfriar por eso mismo, mis padres se preocuparon demasiado, lo gracioso fue que después de eso, mis padres en vez de prohibirme salir de nuevo bajo la lluvia, ellos me dieron un impermeable…

-¿Y eso te parece gracioso?-pregunto mas confundido el chico.

-Sí – dijo la joven con una sonrisa sincera-

-Vaya me alegra saber eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-De que verdad yo no soy el único lunático aquí – dijo riendo a la vez que la chica lo hacía- En todo caso, deberías tener cuidado.

-Claro- contesto suspirando para sus adentros.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos – comento el pelinegro al ver que la lluvia había amainado un poco.

-Sí, "supongo" que si- se burlo la chica mientras que abría el paraguas

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?- dijo ya apenado.

-Sí, después de todo fue unas de las primeras palabras que me dijiste

El pelinegro no hizo más que suspirar a la vez que se colocaba junto a la chica bajo el paraguas, a decir verdad la primera vez que hablo con ella fue un día antes precisamente, era algo tonto darse cuenta que sabía "quién" era ella sin haberle hablado antes, supuso que todo era por estar observando la gente como si de ratas de laboratorio se tratase…

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- interrumpió la chica que estaba muy cerca de él.

-Creo que es mejor que cada uno regrese a su casa- dijo al ver que el clima iba a volver más implacable que antes, además le daba cierta sensación de preocupación el hecho de que ella estuviera fuera de su casa solo por él- no creo que tu súper paraguas pueda aguantar lo que se viene.

-Está bien, con que súper paraguas, ¿eh?- respondió la chica en tono burlón haciendo que el chico la mirara de reojo ante el comentario.

-Bueno y… ¿Dónde queda tu casa?

-¿Cómo? – pregunto la chica sorprendida y algo ruborizada.

-Que dónde queda tu casa, no planeo dejarte ir sola bajo esta tormenta- respondió el chico que no se percato de la reacción de su acompañante.

-A tres cuadras de aquí – respondió cubriéndose la cara con una de sus manos para esconder su rubor.-Pero si me acompañas tu casa estará más lejos aún.

-No importa- dijo el pelinegro- Caminar no es tan malo…

-E-está bien – después de eso ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio, mas por el hecho de que ambos estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos- Ahí es- dijo señalando una casa que se mostraba llena de vida por dentro, ya con solo verla se notaba la calidez de está a diferencia de la casa del pelinegro que era todo lo contrario.- Espera, si te vas ahorita te vas a mojar- reacciono con preocupación la joven.

-No te preocupes- contesto Vanitas que ya se encontraba empapado por lo de antes – estaré bien.

-Toma.- dijo ofreciéndole el paraguas- no puedo dejar que te vayas sin nada para cubrirte de la lluvia, no podría vivir con el hecho de que cojas un resfriado por mi falta de atención, y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

-Vale, vale- agarro el paraguas y acompaño a la chica hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos por ahora- se dispuso a decir la chica algo desanimada- oye quiero que después regreses mi súper paraguas- dijo en tono burlón de nuevo como tratando de animarse ella misma y causando que el pelinegro sonriera- además que cuando eso suceda puede ser una gran oportunidad para que tú me muestres un lugar secreto- Termino de decir la chica que ya estaba adentro de su casa, como había pensado, adentro irradiaba cierta calidez, en contraste al frió de afuera- Hasta pronto Vanitas.

-Hasta pronto- se despidió el joven que veía como la puerta de la chica se cerraba, y a su que desparecía todo la calidez dejando solo el frió del exterior, al menos tenía el "Súper" paraguas, que tampoco le venía mal. Ahora la pregunta que tenía era por donde se llegaba a su casa, a pesar de que ya no estaba lloviendo con tanta intensidad, no podía distinguir qué camino seguir.

-Me imagino que será por Ahí- se dijo a sí mismo con la intención de ir a algún lugar que pudiera reconocer, mientras, solo podía pensar en todo lo que había pasado, sobre Namine, sus "poderes", Xion… esto último le dejaba una extraña pero agradable sensación, pero después todo eso fue ahogado por el sentimiento de vacío en su interior- Vaya con que ahí estabas – dijo de manera sarcástica, como si el agujero en su corazón tuviera vida propia- sería genial que pudiera teletransportarme a mi casa – comento con la esperanza de que de verdad se revelara un poder oculto en él, pero todo fue en vano, al final no le quedo más que seguir por ese camino en silencio mientras que la lluvia volvía a cobrar fuerza, deseando que ese día terminará mientras que habría el súper paraguas de su amiga inesperada…

* * *

 **Bueno he aquí el comienzo de algo que podría ir mas allá o no, en fin espero que les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza, los finales de semestre son demasiado caóticos, en fin, Hasta la próxima.**

 **PS: AbigoRaven me alegra que te haya gustado ese lado de Namine aunque tenia mis dudas a Vanitas le espera un mar de cosas xD. Scarlet Anderson gracias por el apoyo xD en esencia hiciste un spoiler de mi propia historia con tu review e.é aún así gracias xDD**


	4. Chapter IV

**Buenas aquí os traigo otro capitulo que como antes, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 _ **"Sólo comprendemos aquellas preguntas que podemos responder." ~ Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche.**_

Aquellas palabras algo hirientes no dejaban de resonar en su confundida mente, era un eco que aumentaba a medida que más lo evitaba, pero había algo raro en aquellas palabras, que abrieron un eterno abismo en el interior de su alma…

De alguna manera había encontrado el camino para volver a su casa, todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de salir, solo que esta estaba demasiado fría, quizás resultado de haber dejado la puerta abierta; coloco el paraguas en el porche para que se secara y una vez adentro decidió cambiar su mojada camisa que ya le empezaba a incomodar junto al frio, pero no si antes ver una nota sobre la mesa donde se encontraba la dichosa vela, su reacción fue de rechazo absoluto por lo cual decidió ocuparse de su vestimenta antes de curiosear que era. Ya con una ropa más seca y cómoda, bajo y para su alivio la nota aun seguí ahí se fue directo a la cocina donde cogió una gaseosa de la nevera y mientras que la tomaba agarro la vela de la mesa y la lanzo al cesto de la basura sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Veamos- dijo mientras que agarraba la nota, pudo reconocer en seguida la letra de Namine, ambos habían estudiado en la misma escuela cuando eran niños, y letras como esa no la tenía dos personas en el mundo, aun así volvió a colocar la nota sobre la mesa para leerla desde ahí, temía que le volviera a pasar otra cosa rara por culpa de la bruja esa, pensar eso le causo cierta gracia, considerando que Namine tenía de bruja lo que él tenía de adorable; sin más preámbulo empezó a leer la carta…

" _Bueno seguramente si estás leyendo esto es porque caíste bajo la influencia de un pequeño hechizo de mi parte, considera eso como una advertencia, es mejor que no me subestimes así que espero que controles esa gran bocota tuya y no le digas nada a Roxas ni a los demás, piensa que esto fue solo una mínima prueba de mi fuerza…"_ \- Pff.. - Terminando de leer miro hacia los lados vigilando de que nada raro ocurriera, al girar su vista de nuevo hacia la nota observo como las palabras se reordenaban solo para mostrar un mensaje diferente.- _referente al hechizo, no te preocupes por eso, no volverá siempre que no hagas algo estúpido, ahora, seguramente te estarás preguntando muchas cosas, dichas preguntas yo no te la puedo responder, pero si aun deseas seguir por ese camino, ve a este lugar_ \- debajo del mensaje apareció la imagen de un candelabro, y su única acción fue buscar la vela que había lanzado hace poco y colocarla por debajo de la nota, lo cual hizo que las palabras desaparecieran dejando un especie de brillo en el aire que se extinguió rápidamente, mostrando en su lugar la dirección escrita en letra doradas y un pequeño mapa para poder ubicarlo- Con que _Twilight Town_ \- se dijo así mismo doblando la nota y desechando nuevamente la vela. La verdad no sabía si ir o no, lo que menos quería es meterse en otro lio, menos en otra ciudad, donde para su mala fortuna no le agradaba, además de que seguir las indicaciones de una bruja que intento acabar con él no le llenaba de seguridad, pero no quiso pensar más en eso, se dirigió al porche y guardo dentro de su casa el paraguas de Xion, se pregunto que tenia aquella chica que lo llenaba de tranquilidad, pero como era de costumbre bloqueo aquellos pensamientos mientras que terminaba de beber su gaseosa, ya estaba demasiado cansado, y a pesar de que era aún temprano, se acostó en el sofá y cerro sus ojos solo para dejarse llevar por el sueño y un sinfín de pensamientos que carecían de sentido….

El silencio adornaba el lugar donde ahorita se encontraba, al menos así parecía, ya que para sus ojos estaba cayendo la peor de las tormentas, una tormenta que no emitían ni un sonido, unos rayos que caían sin hacer algún ruido, a lo lejos pudo visualizar la silueta de una chica, ella se encontraba al final de un abismo, pudo ver como la fuerza del inaudible viento la empujaba, intento advertirle pero de sus labios no salió ni la más mínima palabra, la chica seguía acercándose en contra de su voluntad a lo que podría ser su fatídico final, él no pudo hacer más que correr e intentar alcanzarla, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo ya que lejos se encontraba, se percato de que esta tenía una capa dorada y para su sorpresa antes de que ella cayera, del brazo él pudo tomarla, al girarla solo pudo ver un sonrisa debajo de aquella capa y unos cuantos mechones de cabello negro que por la lluvia en sus mejillas se le quedaban pegada, acto seguido de la abertura de su capa salió su brazo de manera fulminante clavando en su pecho una daga antes de que reaccionara, después todo empezó a tener sonido, la lluvia al caer, los truenos quebrándose en el cielo, el viento contra su cabello y el sonido de su corazón cayendo, la chica había desaparecido de la escena y dentro del abismo su alma se encontraba en pena…

En el fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una campanada, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que aun seguía en el sofá, que ya había amanecido y que afuera se mostraba un intento de sol por la mañana; él estaba cubierto con una sabana – Vaya detalle- dijo al darse cuenta que su padre ya no se encontraba de nuevo en casa, sentándose en el sofá, pensó en aquel sueño raro y tenebroso, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado desde hace semanas tener sueños como ese. Al levantarse se fue a cepillar sus dientes, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la campanada del timbre de su casa le interrumpió dejando que de él un suspiro se escapara… - Al menos eso no fue un sueño, ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora de la mañana?- se dijo, intentado observar por la ventana, pero a quien vio causo que abriera la puerta de un golpe, la luz del día le cegó, pero aun así pudo distinguir su mirada- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ventus?

-Hola Bella Durmiente, ¿ya te levantaste de la cama?- dijo entre risas su mejor amigo al ver a su amigo recién levantado

-Aun no me respondes – dijo el pelinegro ignorando el comentario del rubio.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?- pregunto.

-Normalmente cuando uno visita a alguien le avisa con antelación- bufo el pelinegro que no se mostraba con intención de dejar pasar al rubio.

-Lo sé, pero hey, traje el desayuno – sonriendo el rubio mostro una bolsa llena de emparedados y chocolate para beber.

-Hmmm… Bueno entra – se aparto a un lado para que su amigo pasara.

-¿En serio no me ibas a dejar pasar?

-No, aunque hubieses tenido que esperar a que me cambiara.

-Ya veo… Menos mal que traje la comida - contesto el rubio que sacaba los emparedados y los apilaba en la mesa – con que otra vez durmiendo en el sofá.

-Meeh- fue el único sonido que emitió mientras que recogía su sabana y subía a su habitación- ya regreso le dijo a su mejor amigo, el cual solo asintió; por muy malo que fuera, él no era alguien que descuidaba su presencia. Se dispuso a ducharse y se coloco una ropa deportiva, al verse en el espejo observo al mismo chico que seguía sin reconocer desde hace días, pero un sonido poco usual lo interrumpió, era el sonido de su estomago exigiéndole un poco de comida, ahora que lo pensaba ayer no había comido nada, agradeció que Ven llegara con sus emparedados, se dio media vuelta y bajo a la sala.

-¿Y ese paraguas?- pregunto Ven que se encontraba leyendo.

-Se lo robe a un anciano-dijo sin inmutarse el pelinegro a la vez que se acercaba a los emparedados.

-Sí, si claro, a otro viejo con ese cuento, no vengas a hacerte el malo conmigo- dijo casi riéndose- ¿venga de quién es?- insistió. Él no quería decirle de quien era, no quería que pensara algo erróneo sobre Xion y él.

-De mi padre – Contesto antes de comerse de tres bocados el emparedado,

-Oh ya veo, ¿y cómo esta él?- pregunto el rubio que se acerco a comer junto a su amigo.

-Asumo que bien, no lo veo desde hace semanas- dijo mientras que tomaba un vaso de leche achocolatada – ¿Oye?

-¿Qué? – miro el rubio a su amigo, rara vez hablaba sin que él no le preguntará algo.

-Gracias.

-¡¿Qué?! – grito el rubio del asombro.

-Que gracias- volvió a responder, aquella reacción le hizo recordar a Xion, ella había actuado de la misma forma cuando él menciono aquella palabra.

-¿Por qué agradeces?

-Por la comida, ¿Por qué mas lo haría?, además tenía hambre.-confeso el pelinegro

-Ya veo-sonrió al escuchar eso- ¿Y qué harás hoy?

-No lo sé aun- mordió el ultimo bocado del último emparedado y se bebió su vaso de leche con chocolate-Dame acá- le quito el vaso vació de las manos de su amigo y se fue a lavarlo.-Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue ayer en la reunión?

-Bien algo aburrida, solo los mayores se divirtieron y el único de mi edad era Roxas pero llevo a Namine, la cual era su única distracción.

-Entiendo- respondió pensativo, y ahora que lo pensaba todo lo que sucedió ayer parecía un sueño, lo de Namine, la "Magia", Xion… bueno al menos aquello ultimo estaba seguro que si sucedió, prueba de ello era el súper paraguas que en la sala se encontraba, sin decir otra palabra se dirigió a la puerta trasera de su casa, su mejor amigo no hizo más que seguirlo. Su jardín era amplio, al menos suficiente como para tener una pequeña chancha de básquetbol y un árbol rodeado por una modesto jardín, la cancha fue un regalo de su padre a sus 13 años cuando era jugador de básquetbol en su colegio, ambos solían jugar a menudo en aquel entonces, ahora si acaso él lo usaba, de vez en cuando solo se dedicaba a lanzar la pelota en el aro.

-Vaya a veces se me olvida de que tienes una gran cancha – dijo el rubio mientras que cogía el balón del suelo- ¿Te parece una cuantas lanzadas?- Aquella pregunta le resulto extraña, no era un secreto para nadie que Ventus no era bueno con los deportes.

-Ya que, saca tu primero-contesto, después de eso ambos jugaron por una hora aproximadamente dejando una gran brecha en la puntuación entre ambos…

-Gane – dijo el pelinegro lanzando el balón mientras que caía dentro del aro.

-JAJA- respondió el rubio algo cansado- Por favor ni si quiera sudaste.

-Te enojas solo por eso – río el pelinegro, pensando que tenía tiempo que no se divertía jugando, otro motivo para agradecer a Ven su compañía supuso, por otro lado se quedo mirando el cielo, se podía ver algunas nubes grises que luchaba por llenar los pocos hoyos azules en el cielo – ¿Oye Ventus?

-¿Hmp?- emitió el rubio que aún no se recuperaba del juego.

-¿Me quieres acompañar a _Twilight Town?_

-Espera ¿Por qué?, digo sí, pero ¿por qué? – Pregunto Ventus sorprendido- Digo pensé que odiabas aquella ciudad.

-No es que la odie, solo que tiene cierto aire soñoliento- dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar el cielo- necesito buscar algunas cosas ahí además que sería bueno ver otro clima a parte de este.

-Vale por mi está bien, pero sabes que esta algo lejos ¿no?- dijo mostrándose emocionado.

-Lo sé, pero si vamos ahorita estaremos antes del mediodía quizás- respondió pero esta vez mirando al rubio, no sabía que le esperaba ahí, solo sabía que quería que su mejor amigo estuviera ahí con él, además de que si algo extraño pasaba, él seria testigo de ello y en teoría no estaría yendo en contra de las condiciones de Namine. Claro si las cosas se veían muy peligrosas, no dudaría en regresarse de nuevo- Vamos- dijo dirigiéndose a su casa y a la vez recogiendo sus cosas- ¿Estás listo?- pregunto después de un rato

-Claro

-Bueno ve entrando al auto- término de decir el pelinegro a la vez que cerraba su casa, se dirigió a la cochera donde su mejor amigo lo esperaba, entro a su Mercedes, lo encendió a la vez que replegaba su techo descapotable y encendía la radio –Bueno ahí vamos, ponte el cinturón de seguridad, iremos un poco rápido- dijo sonriendo a la vez que salía de los dominios de su casa, no dejaba de pensar que le estaría esperando en aquella ciudad, se preguntaba si ahí estaría la respuesta que tanto buscaba, pero lo que más le llenaba emoción, era la esperanza que sentía su corazón al ver el inicio de una aventura, aunque nadie podía asegurar de que eso sería al final una aventura, pero al menos la idea le intrigaba…

Siguieron por varias horas, el rubio se limito a cantar las canciones de la radio y él a mover su mano a la par del ritmo de cualquier música que le gustara. El pensamiento recurrente de Xion le invadió brevemente la cabeza más de una vez en el camino, sobre todo cuando pasaron frente aquel banquito donde ambos se sentaron, su mejor amigo ni lo había notado, supuso que ella tenía razón, esta a vista de todos pero aun así es invisible para los demás. Quizás aquello sería un buen tema de conversación para la próxima vez que se encontrará con ella… Aunque era ridículo pensar en una chica, mas con todo lo que ha pasado, sin considerar que las ultimas chicas con quienes ha hablado últimamente, una le destrozo el corazón, la segunda casi lo mata y la tercera lo rescata. Aunque con estas dos últimas eran casos aislados. Siguió observando las señales del camino mientras que escuchaba a su mejor amigo cantar y pudo ver la primera que mostraba el nombre de _Twilight Town, sin meditarlo mucho giro el volante y entraron a un túnel que los llevaba mas y mas abajo…_

 _Twilight Town era una isla amurallada que estaba muy lejos de donde ellos vivían, sabía que Roxas y algunos de sus amigos provenían de ahí, hasta tiene un antiguo castillo, pero al estar a mitad del mar, tenia formas reducidas para poder entrar a ella, una de esas era en auto a través de un túnel subacuático que llevaba al centro de la isla, camino por el cual ambos se encontraban; por Gummi Tren, una forma si bien algo lenta por las múltiples paradas, era la forma más económica, por suerte su padre no solía usar su Mercedes; la otra forma obvia de llegar es a través de un barco y Avión; se pregunto si Namine llegaba ahí volando en una escoba, lo cual hizo que se le saliera una pequeña risa que llamo la atención de su mejor amigo._

 _-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto Ventus_

 _-De nada, de nada- dijo sonriendo_

 _-¿Seguro?- Insistió el rubio – Seguro te burlas de como canto._

 _-No para nada- contesto sin dejar de sonreír._

-Sí, si claro, estás celoso- comento el rubio que siguió cantando.

Ambos siguieron en lo suyo, según los letreros faltaban unos pocos kilómetros para llegar, hace un buen rato tuvo que colocar el techo del convertible debido al aire helado del túnel, después de unos minutos pudo ver a lo lejos una salida con luz natural la cual a media que se acercaban mostraba un letrero que ponía "Bienvenidos a _Twilight Town, la tierra del crepúsculo eterno", en su mente modificaba dicha palabra por "La Tierra del sueño eterno", pero decidió guardárselo. Después de eso se quedo sin palabras al ver la gran muralla que encerraba la ciudad, y la gran puerta donde algunos autos y camiones ingresaban._

-Bueno ya llegamos- dijo el rubio que de igual manera veía los grandes muros con asombro.

-Pensé que ya habías venido antes- dijo sin dejar de observar cada detalle, desde la tonalidad naranja del ambiente hasta de la gran cantidad de arboles alrededor de la ciudad y de la carretera.

-Sí, era muy pequeño, fue por una visita a mi tía y a mi primo Roxas.

-Entiendo – sin decir más nada, decidió acelerar y entrar aquella ciudad que de tanta intriga le llenaba…

* * *

 **Bueno un capitulo un poquito largo y creo que en el próximo quizás me maten por el mismo asunto. En fin espero que les haya gustado y agradezco que hayan tomado su tiempo para leerla; referente a Ventus le quise dar esa personalidad frente a Vanitas, aquella de que la confianza ha causado de que se traten así. xD**

 **PS: AbigoRaven gracias por tus comentarios me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado y en realidad si, me agrada tu punto de vista sobre eso uwu. Scarlet Anderson gracias en serio y no te preocupes, fue genial el spoiler xD en fin, me agrada que te guste el enfoque de Vanitas y la historia uwu Saludis~**


	5. Chapter V

**Bueno he aquí otro capitulo un poco antes de lo que tenia planeado mas que todo para cubrirme la espalda con la universidad, pero en fin eso ya es otro tema, espero que como antes este sea de su agrado y agradezco que tomen su tiempo para leerla...**

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

 **Nuestro destino ejerce su influencia sobre nosotros incluso cuanto todavía no hemos aprendido su naturaleza; nuestro futuro dicta las leyes de nuestra actualidad.~Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche**

Para el corazón una simple palabra puede ser la eternidad misma o la peor pesadilla que ha podido tener en su vida, y ahí lo simple se queda corto ante la complejidad de los sentimientos que dichas palabras provocan…

Había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado, dejaron el auto en un estacionamiento mientras que se dispusieron a recorrer la ciudad, aunque ya se podían declarar como perdidos en la misma, por más que intentara no podía encontrar el lugar que buscaba, sin mencionar el hecho de que había dejado la nota de la dirección en su casa y su único intento de pedir indicaciones solo causo que una anciana se muriera de la risa.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas ni una palabra de la dirección? – pregunto Ventus algo confundido

-No, créeme que no- contesto algo estresado, mientras que miraba los nombres de la calle para ver si alguna le sonaba- era algo como la calle de los panes dulces o las pociones rosadas.

-No sé que me da más gracia, lo que acabaste de decir o que no te acuerdes de nada- dijo entre risas el rubio.

-Cállate- dijo el pelinegro que no se encontraba en posición de contestar- hmm podemos usar eso- señalo una especie de tren que seguía una vía fija.

-Si quizás sí, pero omite muchos lugares que podrían ser importantes-contesto Ventus- Hagamos esto, uno de los dos se sube y otro sigue buscando a pie, quien encuentre algo primero le dice al otro, ¿te parece? ¿Juguemos "Cuarzo, Papiro, Navaja" para ver quien se sube?

-No, ve y montante tú- dijo pensando que era injusto dejar que Ven caminara sin rumbo fijo por su culpa, al menos ahí estaría sentado- Estate atento a cualquier indicio.

-Vale, si leo algo de panecillo dulces te digo- contesto entre risas el rubio

-Que gracioso- miro como su mejor amigo se subía- ten cuidado y llama por si acaso- normalmente no solía decir esas cosas, pero al estar en una ciudad extraña y por la razón por la cual él estaba ahí no era de extrañarse que dijera eso…

Siguió buscando por varios caminos pero después de un rato ya se encontraba cansado, ya tenía tres horas en eso y haces dos que no sabía nada de Ventus, así que le envió un mensaje esperando que le diera buenas noticias. Por lo momentos visualizo una tienda y pensó que no sería mala idea comprarse algo para beber. Ya con su bebida decidió probar suerte preguntándole a otra persona, aprovechando que no se encontraba Ven para burlarse de él, así que fue a preguntarle al vendedor de la tienda.

-Disculpe, ¿usted sabrá cómo llegar a una calle que tiene el nombre de algún dulce o algo así?- esta vez trato de sonar más serio cuidando sus palabras.

-Usted no es de aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿Se nota demasiado?- dijo algo apenado el pelinegro

-Un poco si, y no tengo idea de que calle me estés hablando, pero si te sirve, a dos calles de aquí hay un panel que muestra todo el mapeo de la ciudad, espero que te sea útil.

-¿En Serio? gracias- dijo sonriendo el joven que se fue corriendo sin que el vendedor se despidiera.

Veamos, veamos- se decía si mismo buscando el dichoso panel- ¡Ahí esta!- grito con cierto alivio a pesar de que las personas alrededor se le quedaron mirando, al acercarse al panel, introdujo las pocas palabras que podía recordar, para su mala suerte ninguna palabra coincidía, ya estaba empezando a pensar que la bruja de Namine le estaba jugando una mala broma, pero como antes, no podía justificar eso, sobre todo cuando fue a él quien se le olvido su nota. Sin una idea en su cabeza, decidió buscar el nombre del lugar donde había estacionado el auto, por si acaso, al ver donde se ubicaba le tomo una fotografía con su dispositivo, pero antes de volverlo a guardar un mensaje de Ventus le había llegado, lo cual lo leyó en voz alta para sí mismo.

 _No aun no he encontrado nada, bueno si, a mi tía, pero ella dice que no hay un lugar llamado así en la ciudad. Iré ayudarla con algunas cosas, luego seguiré buscando, si encuentras algo dímelo._

Después de leer le contesto un simple mensaje, al menos ya no tenía la culpa de tenerlo buscando algo que ni sabía que existía; pensó en usar sus habilidades para buscar una pista, pero recordó las palabras de Namine quien descubrió que él podía hacer eso solo con la esencia que dejaba, se apoyo en contra una pared mirando todo y hubo algo que le llamo la atención, cada tienda tenía una especie de dibujo al lado del nombre, pero esos dibujos tenían algo en común, y ese algo en común lo tenía el dibujo del mapa que había en la nota- El candelabro- se dijo así mismo a la vez que regresaba al monitor, ingreso dicha palabra la cual le mostró un único resultado, estaba un poco lejos pero para su suerte estaba cerca de la vía del tren así que fue a montarse en uno no si antes de tomarle una foto al lugar y a la calle donde lo dejaría el tren…

Durante el recorrido se limito a estar con los ojos cerrado, el cansancio se hacía notar con demasía, y en teoría nadie aseguraba de que aquel lugar fuera el correcto, pero era todo lo que tenía, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, le tomo menos de una hora en llegar, sin mencionar que no sabía en qué parte de la ciudad se encontraba Ventus, pero no pensó tanto en ello, al final usaría el mismo tren para regresarse, se bajo de este solo para ver que ya había anochecido, lo cual agradeció ya que la luz naranja del atardecer eterno ya le resultaba molesta; a diferencia del lugar del que partió, donde se encontraba no habían tantos edificios, había una especie de montaña que llevaba a un mirador, alguna tiendas y pocas casas, a pesar de la noche la ciudad se mostraba bien iluminada lo cual es un gran detalle a la hora de buscar; dejando a un lado la idea de que los demás lo vieran como turista, siguió las indicaciones de su móvil, y para su sorpresa lo llevo a la entrada de un túnel que tenia tiendas adentro y en ella había una gran cantidad de personas.

Se pregunto muchas cosas, sobre todo al ver la cantidad de personas en el lugar, si bien era mejor que visitar una casa abandonada en el bosque, no dejaba de pensar que había algo raro; pero preguntándose eso no llegaría a ningún lado, así que siguió por el camino que le indicaba su móvil, pudo notar que entre más se acercaba menos personas habían, que su corazón latía mas rápido y que un cierto escalofrió recorría su espalda, pero noto algo que no aparecía en el mapa o mejor dicho lo que estaba en el mapa no se veía reflejado en la realidad, al frente de él solo había un gran muro de color miel, no había tienda, ni letrero, ni un cartel que dijera " los fenómenos entre por aquí por favor". Verifico el nombre de la calle, el número del túnel, hasta hizo una línea imaginaria de donde se suponía que estaba el lugar, y para su decepción, se encontraba en el lugar correcto.

-Pero que Rayos… - Ya no podía culpar a Namine de que no existiera el lugar, aparecía en el mapa de la ciudad, como algo que estaba ahí no podía existir de verdad, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba un poco alejado de las personas, y de que a diferencia de todo el túnel la iluminación de ahí estaba un poco reducida. Se sentó en el suelo considerando en llamar a Ventus para irse, pero algo llamo su atención, visto desde abajo pudo ver que uno de los ladrillos se encontraba ligeramente desgastado, como si lo tocaran demasiado, se levanto de inmediato y lo toco esperando que sucediera algo raro, pero nada ocurrió, intento meterlo, sacarlo, pero todo fue en vano, así que intento hacer lo que había evitado desde que llego, levanto su mano derecha, cerro sus ojos e igual como hizo con la ventana, pensó en empujar el pequeño ladrillo, para su asombro escucho algo y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que el muro fue reemplazado por una tienda si bien no mostraba nada en sus vitrinas, estaba el famoso letrero del candelabro, solo que en este tenía una vela encendía, pudo observar que la gente a los lejos no se percataron del suceso.

-B-Buenas noches- pregunto algo neervioso mientras que entraba, el aire era cálido adentro e igual que los colores del interior, no había gente ahí, cosa que aumento sus ganas de irse de aquel lugar.

-Buenas noches.-Aquella voz hizo que el pelinegro pegara un brinco muy mal disimulado- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Este, y-yo- trataba de decir a la vez que veía aquel joven que si tuviera que adivinar, diría que tenía su edad, su cabello rojizo hacia juego con la decoración y llevaba una especie de delantal de cocina, pensó que era ridículo si ese lugar resultara ser un restaurante.-¿Busco respuestas?-dijo esperando que el sujeto no lo tomara mal.

-El que busca respuesta es porque pregunta tienes, así que estas en el lugar indicado, soy Axel, un placer-dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano estrechándola con la del cliente- Soy el encargado de esta noche y de todas las noches, al menos que me dé flojera, ahí dejo que una amiga se encargue de eso- prosiguió mientras que mostraba una sonrisa, aquella frase hizo que el pelinegro se relajara un poco, mas al ver que actuaba como una persona "normal", bueno en una de las definiciones de normal.

-Ya veo, y… ¿Cómo puedo conseguir dichas respuestas?- pregunto sin rodeo.

-Bueno esto lleva su tiempo, no mucho pero si, pensé que nunca entrarías para ser sincero – dijo señalando la vitrina de la salida que mostraba todo lo que había afuera.

-Si lo siento, tuve mis dudas.

-No te preocupes, todos alguna vez hemos tenido que usar nuestro poderes para avanzar- dijo entre risas a la vez que con un gesto de sus manos cerraba la cortina del lugar y apagaba el letrero de afuera.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo algo nervioso

-Cierro el negocio, tú serás mi último cliente hoy, no pensaras que me quedare toda la noche trabajando, la ventaja de ser mi propio jefe, además quien podría trabajar a esta hora, cuando hay fiestas, chicas y demás- dijo entre risa y dándole un ligero golpe con su codo al pelinegro que no se inmuto- déjame llevar estas cajas atrás y te atiendo con gusto, siéntete como en casa mientras

Sentirme como en casa no ayudaría en nada, créeme, pensó el pelinegro que se dispuso a ver mejor el lugar, habían muchos libros cuyos títulos se encontraba en idiomas que no podía identificar, en objetos cuyos usos no podía adivinar, al menos estaba seguro que había encontrado la tienda, y lo que hizo el pelirrojo con las cortinas lo demostraba, aunque su aptitud despreocupaba le hacía dudar si de verdad le daría las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

-Veamos, creo que con esto bastara para responder todo- dijo Axel que llego con varios objetos entre ellos una pluma gris, unas posiciones, un candelabro y un gran libro negro- Ven acércate.- el pelinegro se acerco observando con detalle los objetos.

-¿Para qué es todo esto? – pregunto

-Para lo que quieres, necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas, y quiero que sea lo más sincero que puedas. ¿Está bien?- aclaro el pelirrojo.

-Vale

-¿Eres hombre o mujer?

-¿Es en serio?- pero dicha respuesta solo hizo que el pelirrojo lo mirara de manera seria, aunque desde su punto de vista era como si tratara de contener una gran risa- Hombre

-Bien, ¿Cómo te llevas con tus familiares y amigos cercanos?

-Regular, supongo

-¿Estudias?

-Si

-¿Eres de por aquí?

-No

-¿Te gusta la ciudad?

-Un poco

-¿Mejor amigo?

-Si

-Bien, ¿Alguna Novia?

-No

-¿Enamorada?

-Ehmm no

-Bueno empecemos con las preguntas de verdad

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- se exalto el pelinegro al ver que Axel empezaba a reír, pero se calmo cuando escucho la primera pregunta que iba "en serio"

\- ¿Edad en que empezaste a usar tus poderes?

-A los siete u ocho creo

-¿Algunas vez has herido a alguien con eso?-El pelirrojo había cogido un frasco y en este agregaba unas sustancia fluorescentes.

-No

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usaste tus poderes, antes de llegar a la tienda?

-Ayer

-¿Te has definido?

-Ni si quiera sé que es eso- dicha respuesta hizo que el pelirrojo abriera sus ojos de asombro

-¡Vaya!, Bueno no te preocupes, no nos salgamos del guión, sino tendrás que esperar un año para tener tus respuesta- al oír eso el pelinegro se alarmo un poco- ¿Tienes mas afición por el día o por la noche?

-Por ninguna, suelo dormir mucho.

-Vale, ya falta poco, ¿Tu nombre?

-Vanitas

-Bien, ¿Estuviste ya con personas que utilizan las mismas habilidades que tú?, sin contarme a mi claro.

-Sí

-¿Con cuantas?

-Hasta donde yo sé con una.

-¿Con quién?

-Con quien me dijo como llegar a este lugar. – dijo evitando de decir el nombre de Namine.

-Bien acércate un poco- el pelinegro se acerco al mostrador donde el pelirrojo le quito un mechón de su cabello sin su consentimiento

-¿Qué rayos?

-Ya casi terminamos, el interrogatorio ya ha terminado, así que si gustas puedes mentirme-dijo entre risa el pelirrojo

-No soy de mentir- contesto Vanitas algo confuso- ¿Qué fue todo eso del inicio?

-Unas preguntas para fijar tu personalidad, lo que dices se verá reflejado en el liquido de este frasco- dijo señalando el frasco que coloco sobre el candelabro y colocando el cabello del pelinegro en el, hizo con un chasquido que este se encendiera- mi especialidad. Termino de decir señalando el fuego.

-Bien eso lo entiendo, pero yo digo lo de antes

-Ah eso.-Se rió como si lo hubiese recordado recientemente- me gusta saber para quien hago los trabajos – dijo sonriente- bueno esto casi ya esta – cogió la pluma gris y con esta marco la tapa del libro colocando el nombre de Vanitas en letras grandes.

-Al final que podré hacer yo con eso.

-Eso te lo explico después si quieres, ahora déjame terminar.

-Ok- respondió sintiéndose regañado.

-Ya falta poco- volvió hablar después de unos minutos, el pelinegro veía cada detalle que hacia el pelirrojo, hasta un momento pensó que él estaría diciendo algo en otra lengua, pero no pudo asegurar eso, mientras el pelirrojo cogió el frasco y vertió el liquido de este sobre el libro, de manera sorprendente el liquido recorrió de manera natural las hendiduras que tenia la tapa dura del libro, entre ellas la de su nombre, y a la vez formaban una figura que no pudo reconocer, acto seguido Axel soplo en ella que de manera inmediata se seco y unas pequeños brillitos salieron de este.-Bueno Aquí tienes – dijo ofreciéndole el libro.

-¿Ya está?- pregunto a la vez que agarro el libro y se disponía a abrirlo

-¡No lo abras aun!-grito Axel agarrando el libro para evitar que lo abriese.

-¿Por qué no? –protesto Vanitas que de por sí ya estaba nervioso antes del grito.

-El libro tiene que esperar mínimo veinte y un días para poder abrirse- le mostró el lomo del libro- ve estas estrellas, por cada día que pase adquirirán el color de la tapa del libro, cuando las veinte y un estrellas adquieran ese color lo podrás abrir, si lo haces antes el hechizo no funcionara, y otra cosa, este libro no lo puede leer nadie más, bueno quizás tu amigos cercano y una que otra chica si- dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo- bueno no, pero no pasa nada si lo haces por un hecho simple.

-Vale es decir que debo guardar bien el libro.

-Sí, aunque también lo puedes cargar contigo, puedes hacer que el libro sea lo más pequeño que tú quieras, solo tienes que hacer como si fueras a doblar una hoja, vamos inténtalo-dijo dándole el libro nuevamente y para sorpresa del pelinegro el libro se doblo con facilidad, pero más impresionante fue ver que del doble volvió aparecer la portada del mismo- Bien hecho, venga, vayámonos de este lugar, cualquier otra pregunta te la respondo afuera.

Dicho esto ambos se salieron de la tienda, Axel se dedico a apagar todo en el interior y al salir, el pelinegro pudo ver como la tienda se transformaba en la pared de ladrillos de antes.

-Bueno, sigamos, dime, ¿qué preguntas tienes Vanitas?, no quiero que te vaya solo con un libro.

-Entiendo, bueno veamos, ¿Por qué nadie más puede leer mi libro?

-Porque hay muestras todo sobre ti, pasado, cualquier cosa que preguntes, considérelo tu libro de vida, claro, no puede predecir el futuro, en sus páginas puedes encontrar cualquier cosa, es como un buscador web pero en un libro.- explicaba mientras que ambos avanzaban- Si alguien lo lee sería peligroso para tu alma, por eso te recomendé llevarlo siempre contigo.

-¿Y tu llevas el tuyo?

-Sí, mira- dijo a la vez que sacaba un collar debajo de su camisa, en este colgaba un libro cuyas únicas palabras que se entendían era la de Axel en rojo y un circulo del mismo color- es útil, aunque para ser sincero no lo uso mucho, lo puedo destruir cuando quieras, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, es mejor tenerlo y no necesitarlo, que a necesitarlo y no tenerlo.

-Vale, ¿Qué es definirse?- pregunto Vanitas cuando ambos ya estaban en la salida del túnel

-Vaya, que pregunta, pero creo que te debo eso, hagamos algo, yo debo esperar el tren asumo que tu también lo tomaras, y aun falta unos cuantos minutos a que llegue, vamos a comprar algo y subamos a la colina, ahí te lo explico todo-contesto señalando la colina que había visto al inicio.

-Está bien- acepto mientras que ambos se fueron a comprar, el pelirrojo pidió un helado de sal marina y él una simple gaseosa, iba a necesitar el azúcar para el regreso a casa, después de eso ambos subieron a lo alto de la colina y se sentaron en unos banquillos que le recordaron nuevamente a Xion, sobre todo porque juraba que eran los mismos pero menos gastado con el tiempo.

-Bien, te lo explicare de la manera más simple que pueda, definirse lleva consigo muchas cosas, hace años atrás entre nosotros, es decir las personas que hacen lo mismo que nosotros era muy importante, ya que eso decía muchas cosas de ti, claro, esas cosas se dejaba llevar mucho por los prejuicios, ahorita eso no tiene relevancia, en fin, en pocas palabras, definirse es estar en un bando, luz o oscuridad, normalmente uno se define a la edad de los dieciséis o un poco más, por eso me extraño tu respuesta adentro.

-Entiendo- contesto Vanitas que trataba de memorizar todo lo que decía el pelirrojo.

-Aunque eso explica el porqué no tienes tu libro de vida, pero bueno es eso, ya no importa si eres de luz o oscuridad, al final todos convivimos juntos a pesar de las grandes guerras que hubo entre ambos.

-Vale, ¿y tú eres?- pregunto sin pensar tanto, ya que la explicación lo había dejado algo liado.

-Soy de la luz pero tengo buenos amigos de la oscuridad, así que no le pares a eso, ahora que no te hayas definido no es raro, si no has usado con constancia tus poderes, de igual manera si no lo usas no pasa nada.

-Son muchas cosas- dijo a la vez que miraba el cielo.

-Si lo sé- el pelirrojo lo imito con una sonrisa.

-Otra pregunta, ¿siempre trabajas ahí?

-Sí y no, la gente como nosotros suele tener su vida normal, y quienes se dedican a vivir solo con sus poderes rara vez muestra su cara en público.

-Pfff, comprendo- dijo suspirando- ¿Qué son esos poderes?

-Ah eso, muchos lo llaman magia, otros hechizos, algunos la fuerza, etc, depende del lugar donde lo preguntes, pero en esencia es lo mismo, al definirte se fija a ti un elemento en especifico en mi caso fue el fuego y puedo controlar otros pero con este tengo mas control.

-¿Algunas vez le has mostrado tus poderes a una persona normal?

-¡¿Qué?!- miro al pelinegro asombrado, en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha dejado de esta maneras- No puedes mostrarle eso a un simple mortal, ¿ No has oído sobre la casería de bruja?

-Vale Vale, no mostrar a los humanos nuestros poderes, entiendo entiendo- dijo riendo e lo ultimo

-Suficientes preguntas por hoy

-Por mi está bien, al menos respondiste algunas cosas.

-Te dije que lo haría, y ahora vamos que ya está llegando el tren- sin responder ambos fueron bajando la colina hasta que se tropezaron con dos personas.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijeron al unisonó el pelinegro y el rubio que acaba de aparecer.

-¿Y qué haces con él?-Pregunto Roxas que se encontraba agarrado de manos con Namine

-Eso no te incumbe- Respondió el pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos que de la nada había cambiado su aptitud, quizás fue por ver a Namine ahí parada riendo como si no hubiese pasado nada el día anterior.

-Fue a comprar algo en mi tienda, nos acabamos de conocer- interrumpió entre risas el pelirrojo.

-Oh vaya, ahora resulta que el mismo Vanitas sabe dónde y de que trabajas, y tu mejor amigo, bien gracias- protesto el rubio sin bajar la guardia

-¿Mejor amigo? – dijo el pelinegro preguntándole a Axel.

-Sí, algo complic…-Iba a decir Axel hasta que Roxas lo interrumpió.

-Claro que si, ambos somos de aquí, de hecho Namine también creció con nosotros, ¿verdad?- ella se limite a asentir mientras que sonreía.

-Vale, entiendo eso, ahora me siento como si fuera el antagonista de tu novela – bromeo el pelinegro que ya se había cansado de la discusión – Yo ya me voy, fue un placer Axel, por cierto, no te pague- termino de decir sacando su billetera.

-Tranquilo, eso fue cortesía de la casa, ve rápido que perderás el tren – señalo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.- Y toma, por si tienes dudas de algo- este extendió su mano y le dio al pelinegro una tarjeta con su numero el cual agradeció con un simple gesto.

El pelinegro siguió su camino colina abajo, se despidió de Roxas y de Namine con la mirada, esta ultima le guiño el ojo, como si le felicitara por haber estado ahí, se preguntaba si ese encuentro habrá sido planeado por ella o no, pero no se lio demasiado con eso; mientras que bajaba pudo escuchar que Roxas aun discutía con Axel y este solo respondía cosas sin sentidos, supuso que ni a su mejor amigo puede contarle lo que hace y lo que es, pero llego un punto donde no logro escucharlos más, para su suerte pudo llegar a tiempo al vagón y se fue a sentar en unos de los muchos asientos vació, observo su móvil que marcaba pasada las nueve de la noche y le envió a Ventus la dirección donde habían dejado el auto, ya había tenido suficiente de aquella ciudad y hoy más que nunca deseaba dormir en su querida cama.

Después de casi una hora de regreso al bajar del vagón pudo ver que el rubio ya se encontraba ahí esperándolo y este llevaba unas cuantas bolsas consigo.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Tuviste suerte? – pregunto su mejor amigo sonriendo aunque se le notaba cierto cansancio.

-Sí pero no tenían lo que quería- mintió el pelinegro que empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento- disculpa por haberte traído a perder el tiempo.

-Veamos, agradeces y ahora te disculpas-dijo sorprendido el rubio que seguía sus pasos- Todo es posible y no te preocupes por eso, al final fue divertido, además que tenía tiempo sin ver a mi tía, por cierto toma. – le dio un envase de comida a Vanitas.

-¿Y eso?- agarro algo confundido mientras que se acercaban al auto.

-Le conté a mi tía que vine contigo e insistió en hacerme algo de comer y te guardo un poco a ti también, lo cual fue genial, ya que a ti se te olvida comer- comento el rubio que ya estaba ingresando.

-Oh vaya, dile gracias por el detalle de mi parte – agradeció el chico, ahora que lo pensaba había pasado otro día sin comer algo más que el desayuno y un par de gaseosas- me lo comeré a penas llegue a casa. Dicho ya eso, ambos tomaron el camino de regreso, el rubio se durmió un poco después de haber entrado al túnel, escuchaban una canción suave y el agradecía el haber tomado algo con azúcar. Después de varias horas dejo a su mejor amigo en su casa, esté estaba tan dormido que se despidió chocando puño con el retrovisor, se aseguro que entrara a su casa y prosiguió su camino, luego de unos minutos pudo ver aquel lugar que más de una vez estuvo pensando hoy, sin saber porque lo hacía estaciono su auto a un lado de la calle y se bajo de este, no si antes de coger la comida, el apetito ya empezaba a estar presente, quizás porque su estomago ya se había revelado contra él o por los nervios de estar en aquel lugar de nuevo; se acerco de manera silenciosa y se sentó en el gastado banquito y en ese instante se percato de algo que no había notado aquella vez por culpa de la lluvia, las estrellas se veían con tal claridad que costaba creer que ayer se estaba cayendo el cielo; ante aquella hermosa vista abrió su comida e inicio a comer, estaba de mas decir que estaba deliciosa, por alguna razón le dieron ganas de llorar, no sabía si era la vista, la comida que llenaba sus sentidos o el lugar donde se encontraba él pasada la media noche, solo sabía que quería llorar y él no tuvo motivo para contener aquellas lagrimas..

-Si soy idiota- dijo después de un rato mientras que las lagrimas se salían de sus ojos, resbalaban por su mejilla y caían al césped debajo de sus pies, se dijo a si mismo que no lloraría jamás hace días atrás y por esa razón se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y se quedo mirando las estrellas, ahora entendía a Xion cuando decía que aquí se alejaba de todo, pero por alguna razón al pensar en ella volvió a sentir ese dolor en su interior, dolor que estuvo ausente todo el día- ¿Por qué sigues ahí? – le pregunto a la oscuridad de la noche pero para su sorpresa alguien le había respondido cerca de su oído.

-Quizás porque no dejas salir ese dolor que tu corazón lleva adentro, y pretendes sentir cosas cuando aun tienes esa espina clavada adentro…-Escucho el pelinegro que tenía los ojos más abierto por el asombro, pero el asombro fue removido por el termo al ver que no había nadie alrededor, respiro profundamente y sin pensar dos veces se coloco de espalda a su auto.

-¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, no escucho ni una pisada que demostrara de que alguien se tratara, al ver eso se subió al auto y se fue enseguida a su casa.

El miedo había desaparecido hace un buen rato y hasta llego a pensar que dicha voz fue producto de su imaginación, pero no quiso pensar más en eso, al llegar solo quería subir a su habitación, pero volvió a ver el paraguas de Xion y después de un breve trance causado por el sueño y el cansancio pensó que sería lindo verla de nuevo, ya subiendo vio que la habitación de su padre estaba cerrada, lo cual indicaba que se encontraba ahí, pero él no le dio importancia, así que solo se fue a su cama, coloco su librito bajo de su almohada y antes de quedarse dormido de el salieron dos simples pero inesperada palabras…

-Quiero verla…

* * *

 **Como dije antes, este sería un poco mas largo me disculpo por eso, peor bueno, otro personaje revelado, el Querido Axel de toda la vida ok no xD, para no extenderme agradezco nuevamente que hayan tomado de su tiempo para leerme, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...**

 **PS: Muchas graciaaas AbigoRaven, tomare muy en cuenta tu consejo uwu y yo también extraño a Xíon TwT3 ok no xDD Saludos~**


	6. Chapter VI

**Bueno aquí os traigo otro capitulo, mucho antes de lo anticipado para ser sincero, quizás porque ya empece nuevamente con las clases, y lo digo por el tiempo que tendré para escribir, pero espero poder hacerlo xD. Quizás sea porque he querido subir este capitulo que he esperado escribir desde hace un buen rato, en fin, ya estoy divagando, como siempre espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **"El hombre se define como ser que evalúa, como ser que ama por excelencia".~Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche**

El silencio mas allá de ocultar cosas, a veces es capaz de dejar en claro nuestros sentimientos.

Hace media hora que se había levantado, aunque no le dio tanta importancia a pesar de haber dormido demasiado aun se encontraba cansado, y pensar que el viaje fue relativamente corto; se aseguro de que el libro estuviera debajo de su almohada y para su sorpresa una de las estrellas se mostraba iluminada-Bueno al menos eso está funcionando- dicho eso se fue a cepillar sus dientes y arreglarse para pasar otro día en su casa, ya no quería molestar a Ventus por otra cosa como esa, sin mencionar que ya no podía hacer nada referente a eso, observo la hora de su móvil que le indicaba que ya era pasada las tres de la tarde.

-Bueno a "desamolzar" – dijo sabiendo lo tonto que se escuchaba eso, para su suerte nadie lo estaba escuchando, se dirigió a la puerta para salir de su habitación pero antes de hacer eso escucho un ruido fuerte en el piso de abajo- Ahora que rayos será – saco un bat que tenía guardado en su armario y salió de manera silenciosa, los ruidos no dejaban de cesar ni por un segundo, sea quien sea, estaba haciendo un gran desastre abajo, se dirigió a la habitación de su padre y observo por la ventana de esta que no se encontraba su vehículo del trabajo, lo cual indicaba que no era él quien se encontraba abajo, era tonto pensar que él estaría ahí a esa hora del día pero era mejor descartar cualquier cosa, saliendo de la habitación se fue de manera sigilosa hacia la escalera, tratando de ver lo que sucedía y más aun que no lo descubrieran, pero el sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo que saltara del susto, pero el sonido no llamo la atención de quien estuviera abajo.

Armándose de valor siguió bajando las escaleras y lo que vio lo dejo un poco desconcertado, todos los muebles y cortinas estaban rotos, los retratos en el suelo, los jarrones en el suelo, en realidad en vez de un robo se parecía más a un acto vandálico, sin pensarlo dos veces agarro con fuerza el bat y se fue directo a buscar el autor de aquellos actos pero para su gran sorpresa el sujeto se encontraba sobre el mesón de la cocina y su única palabra al verlo con el bat fue- ¡Guau!

-¿Qué haces aquí… pequeñín? –Dijo acercándose al cachorro que se alejo un poco- supongo que no está acostumbrado a los humanos- agarro un envase con agua y se lo ofreció al perrito que se fue a beberlo en seguida.- con que por eso hacías tanto desastre ¿eh?- le pregunto sabiendo que este no le respondería- mas importante aun, Por dónde entraste… - dudaba de que su padre lo dejara, él no era fanático de los animales, pero no pensó en ello, al ver que el cachorro se había bebido toda el agua se le acerco y para su alivio este se dejo agarrar.

-Vaya que desastre – dijo dejando el cachorro sobre una gran caja con una manta mientras que ordenaba el desorden de su casa, después de eso saldría a comprarle un poco de comida, no estaba seguro si darle comida de humano le haría bien o no, se fijo para ver si estaba bien y este se encontraba durmiendo sobre la manta- Bueno mejor será que busque algo para que comas – se fue a colocar sus zapatos y le dejo otro envase agua dentro de la caja a la vez que acariciaba al cachorro, pero este solo bostezo lo cual causo que sonriera, ya a punto de salir pudo ver el paraguas de Xion que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, agradecía que el cachorro no lo hubiera destrozado también, ya cogiéndolo salió de su casa cerrándola bien con llave.

La tienda no quedaba lejos de su casa, el día estaba un poco nublado, la verdad es que el clima por donde él vivía era demasiado indeciso, pero ya estaba acostumbrado por todos los años que ha estado viviendo en ese lugar; ya llegando se fue directo a la sección de mascota y compro un poquito de alimento para perros junto a una pequeña correa negra. No sabía si quedarse con el cachorro o no, ahora que lo pensaba no tenia placa ni nada; saliendo de la tienda pudo escuchar el sonido de la lluvia y en efecto al salir por completo pudo ver que ya se estaba cayendo el cielo, pensó que sería gracioso volver a encontrarse a Xion con ese clima a la vez que abría su paraguas, pero al volver a levantar su mirada observo a un chico en frente de él.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese paraguas?- dijo el peliplata sin inmutarse de su presencia.

-Eso no te incumbe- Ignorando la posición desafiante de Riku decidió pasarle por un lado pero este lo detuvo colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Respóndeme o…

-O ¿Qué? –contesto el pelinegro esta vez mirándolo con caras de pocos amigos y quitando de golpe la mano del peliplata de su hombro, este ya se estaba preparando para una pelea.

-Oigan, Oigan, no quiero una escena – dijo una chica que se metió entre ambos, para sorpresa de ambos era la novia de Sora, Kairi- Sería mejor que dejes esto y vuelvas con nosotros – esta vez le hablaba al peliplata que sin pensarlo suspiro y entro a la tienda.- No tiene remedi…

-Gracias- interrumpio el pelinegro que volvía agarrar sus cosas, sin darse cuenta que se le había caído la bolsa ante aquella mini discusión.

-¡Vaya!- dijo la chica y ante eso Vanitas no pudo hacer más que reírse, ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso- No fue nada, pelear por algo sin sentido como un paraguas, no llevaría a nada, aunque eso que lleves ese paraguas abre mucha interrogantes.

-Si asumo que sí, pero yo no soy de responder preguntas. -dijo eso entre risas- Me debo ir.

-Me imagino que no, vale, cuidado por ahí Vanitas.

Hmmp- Nuevamente alguien lo había llamado por su nombre, no es que le molestara eso, solo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero sin embargo sonrió- Hasta luego Kairi.- una vez dicho eso se aventuro en la lluvia, agradecía tener el súper paraguas de su lado, a pesar de que casi le conseguía una pelea de gratis, pero más allá de eso era demasiado útil, ahora que lo pensaba, se pregunto si a Xion no le haría falta, quizás debería ir a su casa a devolvérselo, pero por ahora su prioridad era el cachorro, no sabía cuándo fue la última vez que este había comido y por la impresión al verlo beber agua, podía asegurar que tenía un buen tiempo ya; por otro lado estaba luchando contra el viento y el agua para poder llegar a su casa, si acaso podía distinguir algo dos metros de él.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta que se encontraba perdido, ya nada le resultaba familiar, sin más remedio decidió darse la vuelta pero al hacerlo se tropezó con alguien que venia corriendo

-¡Ay!

-Rayos – grito el pelinegro que amortiguo el golpe y agarro aquel sujeto para que no se cayera- ¿Estás bien?

-¿V-Vanitas?- Aquella voz, hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espalda.

-¿X-Xion?- dijo al ver como la chica se quitaba la capucha de su sweater impermeable y dejaba ver sus ojos azules con una sonrisa a la vez que este le cubría con el paraguas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? – dijeron al mismo tiempo lo cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar el pelinegro después de un segundo, ahora que lo pensaba ambos estaban demasiado cerca.

-Etto…-pronuncio la chica que giro su mirada a un lado algo avergonzada, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se preocupara pero en seguida se dio cuenta que la tenía tomada de la cintura, seguramente fue un acto reflejo para que no se cayera…

-¡Lo siento! – dijo algo apenado a la vez que la soltaba y se separaba de ella pero sin dejar de cubrirla con el paraguas.

-No te preocupes- respondió sin girar aún su mirada aunque se le podía ver que aun estaba algo sonrojada.

-¿A dónde ibas? – suspirando se fijo que él se estaba mojando, pero no le dio importancia.

-A mi casa y ¿tu? – contesto la chica que observo lo que él tenía en sus manos - ¿Tienes un perrito?

-Espera, ¿a tu casa?, eso quiere decir que…- se quedo helado al percatarse de que hace rato ya había pasado su casa. Suspirando de nuevo observo a la chica que aun esperaba una respuesta. – Algo así es complicado, sin querer me he pasado mi casa

-¡Oh que genial, quiero verlo!- con emoción agarro el brazo del chico que hizo que se sonrojara levemente- no te culpo esta lluvia esta fuera de lo normal- dijo mostrando una sonrisa y sin soltar el brazo de Vanitas.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, es mejor que nos movamos, no quiero que te resfríes- decía intentando que no se le notara su rubor, la chica asintió y lo siguió sin soltarlo; después de un rato se dio cuenta que la estaba llevando a su casa sin querer.- Espera…

-Hmp, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo a la vez que soltaba al chico pensando que se había molestado por eso.

-Sin darme cuenta nos acercamos más a mi casa…

-¿En serio? –comento la chica sorprendida-No importa yo sé cómo llegar a mi casa- volvió a decir con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, el detalle es que no quiero que te vayas a resfriar y ya has pasado quien sabe cuánto tiempo bajo esta lluvia.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí- sonrojándose miro a un lado- además, tú también estás haciendo lo mismo.

-No es lo mismo…- protesto el pelinegro que volvió a suspirar- será mejor que vengas conmigo, cuando se calme un poco te acompaño hasta tu casa, ¿te parece bien?

-Si- dijo de manera casi inaudible pensando si era verdad que iría a la casa de él

-Vale, será mejor que nos apresuremos – el paraguas mostraba señales de ceder por culpa del viento, sin mencionar que por culpa de este él ya se encontraba completamente mojado- Buenos sigamos por aquí

-Hai

Después de unos minutos ya se encontraban en la entrada, dejo que ella entrara primero para luego entrar él, no si dejar el paraguas afuera, ahora todo era como un deja vu para él, solo que esta vez la chica estaba ahí con el-Ponte cómoda, iré por unas toallas- dijo después de dejar la comida del cachorro sobre la mesa, para su alivio este se encontraba despierto y al ver como llegaba él este se paro en dos patas asomándose levemente por la caja mientras que movía su cola por la emoción.

Luego de unos segundos bajo con varias toallas y se la ofreció a la chica que se había quitado su impermeable, al parecer eso no era suficiente como para parar a la lluvia ya que como él, ella también estaba empapada.

-Ehmm- dijo el pelinegro apenado al verla de esa manera- iré también por una ropa seca- sin esperar que ella respondiera se fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a la chica un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta del porqué lo había dicho; ya estando arriba cogió la camisa más decente desde su punto de vista y un pantalón de un juego de chándal que tenia y se fue nuevamente hasta abajo dándole la ropa

-Gracias- agradeció la chica aun apenada, lo cual fue un alivio para él ya que pensaba que la estaba poniendo muy incómoda.

-No te preocupes, hay un baño arriba a mano izquierda a la segunda puerta de la derecha- si gustas puedes cambiarte ahí- señalo a la vez que agarraba el impermeable de la chica.

-Vale-dijo ya un poco animada la chica que subió con cuidado.

-¿Si gustas? -Se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que choco su mano sobre su frente pensando que eso había sonado demasiado pervertido de su parte. Colgando el impermeable de la chica se dedico a darle de comer al cachorro- Mira lo que te traje – comento a la vez que le mostraba el paquete de comida y la correa al perrito- por ahora olvídate de esto, no te sacare con este clima, pero hoy comerás… ¡Como un rey!- dijo levantando el paquete de comida como si fuera un trofeo.

-Con que te gustan los animales- apareció la chica sonriendo, el _mono_ _1_ gris que llevaba puesto le hacía juego con la camisa negra que ponía un gran corazón azul en el centro además de que se había recogido el cabello con una liga de color mostrando así su cuello.

-Ehm si aunque no he interactuado mucho con ellos en mi vida- dijo a la vez que se giro rápidamente tratando de ocultar su rubor.

-Espera ¿tan mal me veo?

-¡No!- se giro nuevamente pero esta vez mirando a la chica causando que ella se sonrojara aunque ambos no se percataban de ello- de hecho, te queda mucho mejor que a mí- termino de decir sonriendo.

-Gracias – contesto a la vez que se acercaba a acariciar a el perro, mientras que el pelinegro servía un poco de la comida del cachorro en un envase, ahora que volvía a darse cuenta, no había comido nada tampoco.

-Es un lindo cachorro, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

-¿Ah?- se giro colocando la comida de cachorro al lado de la caja- Estaba dentro de la casa cuando me levante, había causado un gran desastre, aun sigo preguntándome como logro entrar.

-Vaya, ves que no eres tan malo, al final decidiste cuidarlo.

-Es difícil ser malvado con él, mira su carita – cargo al perrito colocándolo enfrente de la chica el cual lamio su cara- espera, espera no te la comas campeón- dijo colocándolo enfrente de su plato de comida que sin pensarlo tanto empezó a comer.-que alivio, temía que no le gustara.

-Ya está confirmado, te gustan los perritos- dijo Xion con una sonrisa causando que este sonriera también- Y… ¿Qué nombre le darás?

-¿Nombre?, no he pensando en ello, no quiero apresurarme, él puede tener otro amo que lo esté buscando…

-Ya veo, tienes razón-

-Si pasa un tiempo quizás me lo quede- dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que se fijaba en la ventana, el clima no parecía mejorar- Me iré a cambiar, te lo encargo mientras

-Hai.

Ya estando arriba dio un largo suspiro, aun se encontraba nervioso, pero no quiso pensar tanto en ello, no quería dejarla sola abajo, así que se cambio su prenda mojada y se coloco un short junto a una camisa gris, ya bajando vio que el cachorro ya había terminado de comer y que este se encontraba jugando con Xion.

-Ya regrese – dijo sonriendo, al parecer sonreír era su manera de ocultar sus nervios al menos frente aquella chica.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo – dichas palabras hicieron que el pelinegro se sonrojara nuevamente.

-Creo que haré algo de comer- se fue directo a la cocina ocultando su cara pero en vano ya que la chica lo seguía atrás.

-Genial y ¿qué cocinaremos?

-Espera, ¿cocinar los dos?

-No pensaras que te dejare cocinando solo – dijo la chica sonriendo, el pelinegro no pudo protestar al ver aquellos ojos azules.

-Bueno… Estaba pensando en algo sencillo, para ser sincero no se me da mucho eso de cocinar.

-No te preocupes, deléitame con lo que sabes.

-Pasta con… Ehhhm con… ¡¿Salsa?!

-Perfecto – dijo la chica con emoción y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno veamos.-dijo el pelinegro que había empezado a sacar los ingredientes y la chica sacaba una olla para el agua de la pasta- creo que con esto bastara.

-Te queda bien el delantal- comento al ver que Vanitas llevaba puesto un delantal naranja para cocinar.

\- Gracias, se ha vuelto una costumbre.- contesto mientras que empezaba a picar los ingredientes para la salsa.

-Y Cuéntame más de ti, cosas que te gusten y que no- dijo mientras que ayudaba al pelinegro a picar.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes, cosas como que "no me gusta el aire" y así – seguía picando mientras que sonreía.

-Bueno… Hmmm… ¿No me gusta el aire? – Bromeo mientras que terminaba de picar y agregaba todo a un sartén, dicha respuesta hizo que la chica riera- Para ser sincero nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello…- termino de añadir mientras que pensaba que sería ridículo comentar todas las cosas que le molestaban resultado de haber estado observando (espiando) a las personas.

-Vale, hagamos algo yo pregunto y tu respondes- sugirió la chica.

-Me parece bien, pero tú también debes responder – dijo el pelinegro que ya había empezado a hacer la salsa.

-Vale, entonces será una pregunta tu y otra yo.

-Vale, comienza tú

-Okay- dijo mientras que se lavaba la mano y acomodaba un mechón de cabello -¿Te gusta el chocolate?

-¿Esto responde tú pregunta?- el chico se dirigió a un gabinete y lo abrió dejando mostrar varios dulces de chocolates en distinta formas, galleta, torta, dulce hasta en chocolate puro, la chica solo asintió ante el asombro de ver todo eso – ¿y a ti?

-Por supuesto- dijo sonriente.

-Bueno te toca – dijo en tono serio.

-Espera, responder la pregunta que te hizo el otro es hacer trampa- protesto la joven que lo regañaba con la paleta de cocina cosa que le causo cierta gracia al pelinegro que no pudo contener su risa y a su vez causando que la chica se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, Bueno está bien veamos… - Se quedo pensando a la vez que cocinaba la pasta y veía a la chica terminar la salsa - ¿Tienes mascotas?.

-Sí, un gato y ¿tú? – contesto aun sabiendo la respuesta, el pelinegro no hizo más que ver al cachorro y observo que este ya se encontraba durmiendo, en realidad se parecía un poco a él en ese aspecto.

-Te toca

-Vale- dijo la chica sacando los platos de la alacena.- ¿Desde cuándo tu y Ventus son amigos?

-¡OH vaya!- exclamo tratando de recordar.- desde que éramos muy pequeños creo, estudiamos desde segundo de primaria juntos.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, y ¿tú?

-¿Yo?, yo no he hablado tanto con Ventus –confeso la chica con sinceridad.

-No me refería a eso, sino que desde cuando tu y los demás se conocen, ya sabes Kairi, Roxas y los demás- esa pregunta sorprendió a la chica.

-Eso depende, a Roxas y a Namine los conozco desde que yo era muy pequeña – dijo la chica que se encontraba concentrada en lo que decía. – como desde kínder, a Kairi y a los demás, desde que empecé la universidad.

-¿Espera desde Kinder?- pregunto el pelinegro – Tu eres de…

\- ¿Twilight Town? –Interrumpió la chica antes de que él lo dijera –Si, yo crecí ahí, me imagino que lo sabes por Ventus.

-Si, había escuchado que Roxas y Namine eran de ahí.- ya estaba empezando a pensar demás, ya era demasiado raro que aquella ciudad apareciera de nuevo en una conversación, pero antes de volver a ese abismo dirigido por sus pensamientos la voz de Xion lo interrumpió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Si no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa, era casi imposible no sonreír al ver sus ojos, se dio cuenta que cada vez que la miraba directamente un sentimiento, una sensación rara pero agradable lo llenaba de cierta emoción.

-Vale, te toca – dijo guiñándole el ojo a la vez que se iba a colocar la mesa.

-Bueno… -pensaba a la vez que servía la comida en los platos.- ¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan leer?-pregunto recordando que la vio a ella más de una vez leyendo uno que otro libro durante todos estos años.

-Libros…- dijo la chica sorprendida de que preguntara algo referente a eso- Me encanta los libros cuya trama tenga romance, pero me encanta el misterio y el que te hace dudar de tu propia mente algo como los libros de "Sebastian Fitzek" pero si te soy sincera adoro los libros de terror, como los de "Stephen King" .

-¿"Stephen King"? –Pregunto el chico emocionado – amo sus libros, ¿cuál es tu libro favorito?

-¡¿Lees?!

-Solo libro de terror y los de la universidad – dijo de manera sincera a la vez que llevaba la comida a la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vale Vale, decir que cual me gusta de todos es como decir cual me asusto mas- decía a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa- creo que ese libro sería "IT", tuve pesadilla con maquillaje en exceso durante un mes completo – giro su cabeza de un lado a otro como tratando de alejar esos recuerdos mas no se encontró molesta.

-Ese payaso era amigable –bromeo mientras que sacaba algunas bebidas y se sentaba en la mesa.

-¿y cuál es el tuyo?-pregunto a la vez que cogía un jugo de naranja y veía como el pelinegro cogía la gaseosa.

-"El resplandor" – menciono con cierto orgullo – Sabias que él hotel de ese libro existe de verdad, algún día iré ahí.

-En serio, que temerario- río la chica, aunque ir a un hotel lleno de fantasma seguro no era algo que quisiera hacer.- ahora en serio, ¿No te daría miedo?

-Tampoco es que me fuera aparecer una chica sangrienta con poderes mentales queriendo asesinarme con cables de altas tensión –bromeo el pelinegro que hizo que la chica se riera de eso.

-Vale tienes razón – dijo a la vez que empezaba a comer –Wow.

-¿Qué sucede?-reacciono el pelinegro que dejo su primer bocado a mitad de camino de su paladar.

-Esta delicioso- continúo la chica a la vez que tomaba otro bocado, y Vanitas hacia lo mismo.

-¡Bien por nosotros!- Dijo levantando su gaseosa como si fuera una copa, la chica entendió el gesto y choco levemente su jugo con su vaso celebrando la comida que ambos hicieron.

Después de eso, ambos se dejaron de hacer preguntas, disfrutaron de la comida, comentando de vez en cuando una que otra cosa sobre los libros de terror y el clima, mas tarde ambos se encontraban en el sofá con el cachorro y buscando algo que ver en la televisión, el clima afuera no había cambiado demasiado, así que ninguno se animo a hablar de una despedida todavía, pero antes de que esos ánimos se fueran, alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa. Últimamente estaba teniendo demasiado visitas, ahora que lo pensaba.

-Ya regreso- dijo el pelinegro dejando a la joven con el cachorro en sus manos, después de unos pasos abrió la puerta solo para encontrar a su mejor amigo medio mojado.-Entra de una vez

-Vaya pensé que tendría que convencerte otra vez, y mira que no traje comida hoy, pero bueno y qué tal est… - se quedo callado al ver a la chica sentada en el sofá –¿Xion?

-Hola Ventus –Sonrió la chica que tenía el cachorro en sus manos y hacia que este moviera su patita en son de saludo.

-Hola, si nos disculpas un segundo, tengo algo que debo hablar con él sin vergüenza este- se disculpo a la vez que llevaba al pelinegro a la fuerza hasta la cocina - ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Espera, ¿Por qué esa aptitud? – pregunto el pelinegro algo confuso, sobre todo porque estaban hablando en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo de manera sarcástica el rubio a la vez que movía sus manos de manera graciosa en dirección a la sala – veamos, no han pasado veinticuatros horas desde que nos vimos y ya tienes una mascota, una chica en tu casa que usa tu ropa, ah y sin mencionar que esa chica es Xion.

-Espera. Espera qué estas insinuando.

-Eso dímelo tu pervertido sin vergüenza- dijo el rubio algo sorprendido – llego un poco antes y Arceus sabrá que rayos habría encontrado.

-¡Espera! , no confundas las cosas –dijo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, en esos momentos se podía ver claramente que él era unos centímetros más alto que Ventus – ella estaba en la lluvia, me la encontré de camino, se mojo y yo le preste mi ropa, eso es todo, tu mente va a mil kilometro por hora antes de pensar claramente en los hechos.

-Te creo- dijo el rubio después de pensar un buen rato- ¿Y el perrito?

-Si es mío, lo encontré esta mañana – mintió tratando de ahorrarse toda la historia, en otro momento le contaría todo con detalle. – Ahora dime ¿ A qué se debe tu visita con este tiempo?

-Ah eso, bueno te vengo a traer esto, me sorprendió para decir verdad pero él dijo que te lo diera.

-¿Él?

-Sí, mi primo Roxas-contesto dándole una carta a Vanitas- Es por una reunión, por el cumpleaños de Namine.

-Oh Vaya- fingió asombro al escuchar el nombre de la chica –vale lo considerare y… ¿Cuándo será?

-En dos días, puedes llevar un acompañante si quieres – el pelinegro observo a la chica que estaba jugando con el cachorro – Ni lo pienses, ella ya está invitada.

-¿Cómo así?

-Ella y mi primo son grandes amigo, sin mencionar que Namine y ella se conocen también desde hace tiempo – ahora que lo decía, recordaba que ella le había dicho eso cuando estaban cocinando, lo cual hizo que se sintiera como un tonto por no acordarse de eso.

-Vale, lo pensare de todas manera no creo que vaya.

-Está bien, me imagine, cualquier cosa avísame, no quiero que te pierdas de nuevo- ante aquel comentario supuso que la reunión seria en Twilight Town.- Bueno me debo ir, veo que estoy de mas aquí- bromeo esta vez dándole un leve golpe al pelinegro que dejo la carta sobre la cocina.

-Vale-dicho eso lo acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa, el rubio se despidió de la chica antes de irse y se fue en el auto de su madre.

-El tiempo ha mejorado un poco, creo que sería una buena idea llevarte a casa pronto, no se vayan a preocupar por ti…- dijo con cierto desanimo el pelinegro, pero no quería ser la bestia que tuviera encerrada a la princesa en su castillo sin rey.

-Está bien…– ella también lo dijo con cierto desanimo, cosa que él noto- déjame cambiarme.

-No te preocupes por eso, no creo que sea buena idea de que uses esa ropa mojada de nuevo, llévatela en una mochila mejor.

-P-Pero tu ropa...

-No te preocupes por eso, te dije que te quedaba mejor a ti –sonrío tratando de animarla, acto seguido la chica dejo al cachorro en su cajita, y subió a buscar la ropa, el tener que alejarse de Xion no le agradaba pero tampoco es que tuvieran algo, aun no le quedaba en claro qué relación tenia con ella, pero no quiso pensar más en eso, se le ocurrió la idea de usar el auto de su padre para llevarla pero para su sorpresa la llaves no estaban en su lugar pero el auto sí- con que ese es tu manera de castigarme ¿eh? – se dijo a sí mismo pensando que esa era la interacción más cercana que ha tenido en meses con su padre

-Ya estoy lista- interrumpió la chica que apareció con su impermeable y debajo de esta la ropa del pelinegro- Tome esta mochila, no te molesta ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, me temo que tendremos que caminar –dijo apenado el chico

-Vale, te dije que me gusta caminar, además que así pasó más tiempo contigo- con eso ultimo ambos se miraron un poco sonrojados- digo, hablando y así no se hace aburrido el viaje- intento de salvarse la chica a la vez que salía de la casa.

-Vale – aun no superaba lo que había dicho, aunque no entendía bien lo que quiso decir la chica, intentaba no ilusionarse por esas cosas; ya saliendo de su casa con sus zapatos y el súper paraguas, no si antes de despedirse de su nueva casi mascota; abrió el paraguas para cubrir a la chica que a pesar de que tenía el gorro del impermeable puesto, agradeció el gesto.

-Vamos- dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo, ya se había vuelto una costumbre caminar de esa manera con ella, tampoco es que le molestara; durante el camino todo estuvo dominando por el silencio, varios suspiros por parte de ambos acompañados con unas risas cuando ambos suspiros coincidían…

-¿Q-Qué piensas de mi? – pregunto Xion ya estando casi cerca de su casa, esta vez sonaba algo seria.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió de la repentina pregunta

-De que piensas de mí, digo como persona, como chica…

-¿Eso? –Dudo mientras que ambos no dejaban de avanzar – C-Creo que eres alguien…

-¿Si?

-Genial, divertida y…- Hubiese seguido pero de repente pararon al ver que ya habían llegado a la casa de la chica sin mencionar que los truenos volvían a sonar.

-Uhmm, creo que lo mejor será que entre– dijo la chica soltando al pelinegro pero este le cogió la mano por unos segundos, ambos se miraron durante ese tiempo pero el pelinegro soltó su mano sin dejar de verla.

-Lo siento – se disculpo a la vez que le entregaba el paraguas a la chica.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te devuelvo lo que pertenece- dijo el pelinegro confundido por lo de hace un rato.

-Te dije que me lo ibas a devolver cuando me enseñaras un lugar guay que tu y solo tu conozcas- dichas palabras hicieron que sonriera y a su vez su sonrisa hizo que la chica sonriera- Hasta luego- dijo pero esta vez entrando del todo en su casa.

Ya estando solo nuevamente con el súper paraguas en su mano decidió ir a su casa, se pregunto si le dirían algo por estar usando su ropa, pero no pensó tanto en ello ya que a pocos segundo de haber avanzado escucho uno voz atrás.

-¡Vanitas!- se giro solo para ver como la chica se asomaba desde la ventana de su habitación y se despedía de él moviendo su mano, ese gesto hizo que sonriera y se fuera un poco más animado hasta su casa…

Durante el trayecto las nubes se contuvieron lo suficiente como para llegar a su casa totalmente seco, observo al pequeño cachorro que se mostraba alegre de verlo, se sentó con él un rato a jugar mientras que pensaba en su día, en su sonrisa… Se preguntaba que iba a hacer ahora, aquella chica tenía algo que le hacía olvidar todo lo malo, era como si ella tuviera el poder mágico de desaparecer todos sus problema o al menos hacerlos más sencillo con su mirada…

-Tú también te diste cuenta ¿verdad?-se dirigió al cachorro que lo miro girando su cabeza a un lado.-Tomare eso como un sí –dijo entre una pequeña risa a la vez que lo tomaba y lo colocaba a un lado. Para él era confuso, toda aquella situación, incluso más confuso que el tema de la magia, Xion tenía la habilidad de superar todas aquellas barreras que ninguna persona ha podido atravesar, sin contar a Ventus claro está, es como si ella hubiese encontrado una entrada secreta para poder llegar a su confuso corazón…

Tanto pensar le había dado sueño, así que se fue a su habitación con el cachorro en sus manos y se fue a dormir a su cama, su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormido fue querer ver aquella sonrisa nuevamente, sus ojos, escuchar su voz…

* * *

 **Bueno aquí otro capitulo xD, ya sabrán el porque quería publicarlo xD pero bueno, como antes agradezco quienes se hayan tomado su tiempo para leerla, cuídense, hasta la próxima. Que espero que sea pronto en serio * reza para que la universidad le deje escribir al menos*ok no xDDD, Bye bye ...**

 **PS: AbigoRaven, En serio ? ;O lo siento si me he tardado un poco en subirlo uwu y si, a mi me agrado igual xD digo que puede ser una historia sin Axel ok no xD,si quizás si pero espero darle un buen papel a Roxas, espero xD he tratado dejar plasmada su amistad, mas me hace feliz saber que lo notaras. y gracias por lo de Vanitas uwu , y si puede que sea así xD spoiler (? ok no xD en fin muchas gracias por leerlo uwu.**


	7. Chapter VII

_**Bueno aquí os traigo otro capitulo después de un tiempito ya, me disculpo por eso, en serio, pero en fin lo importante es que lo continué ¿no? xD, ok no es broma, espero que les guste y agradezco como siempre que tomen parte de su tiempo para leerla...**_

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 _ **"No está en mi naturaleza ocultar nada. No puedo cerrar mis labios cuando he abierto mi corazón."~ Charles Dickens.**_

 _Siempre quedarán algunas palabras que podrán tocar al corazón sin que este pueda hacer algo al respecto…_

Otro día mas había iniciado, pero a diferencia de los otros días, este le resultaba curiosamente extraño, no porque sintiera algo raro de aquel mundo que seguía sin entender, más bien era una sensación de saber y sentir que todo estaba bien, se pregunto a sí mismo ante de levantarse de la cama si ese efecto era causado por la sonrisa de aquella chica que invadía todos los rincones de su confusa mente.

-Buenas. - dijo el pelinegro a su casi nueva mascota que aun se encontraba durmiendo, decidió levantarse, no sí antes revisar el libro negro que para su sorpresa tenía otra estrella marcada, ya faltaba mucho menos pensaba a la vez que lo dejaba sobre una repisa, asumió que nadie entraría a su casa al menos no buscaría un libro como ese.

Después de hacer todos sus deberes, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer, el clima se mostraba nublado pero no lo suficiente como para decir si iba o no a llover; reviso su móvil en búsqueda de alguna señal de vida, pero como siempre ni un simple mensaje se mostraba, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía el número de Xion, quizás se lo pediría la próxima vez.

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado solo para hacer lo que la rutina diaria le exigía, ya era algo normal para él y como era de costumbre siempre terminaba temprano, observo la hora, decidiendo al mismo tiempo que iría a ver a la chica que durante toda la jornada estuvo dominando su mente, aunque no sabía que buen motivo inventarse para dar motivo a su visita, ya no podía tomar como excusa su paraguas, pero pensó que eso lo planearía mejor de camino.

Dejándole un pequeño plato de comida a su pequeña mascota, decidió salir de casa, no se preparo tanto puesto que ya tenía planeado todo lo que iba a hacer con o sin la chica, pero reconoció que la idea de que ir sin ella no le gustaba para nada, sin más preámbulo siguió su camino que le pareció muy corto gracias a que los diversos pensamientos que se le ocurrieron hicieron del trayecto algo efímero, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en frente al dichoso banquillo a mitad de la nada, volvió a ver los arboles que solo hicieron que reafirmará el hecho de querer ver aquellos ojos azules de nuevo, siguió caminando pero con una mayor velocidad, ya podía divisar el edifico, aquel edificio que tenía en él aquella calidad casa, pero al llegar pudo ver que algo estaba fuera de lo normal…

-¿Qué demonios? – Se pregunto el pelinegro al ver que la fachada del edifico se encontraba descuidada, de hecho parecía como si hubiese estado demasiado tiempo deshabitada; se froto sus ojos para ver si lo que estaba viendo era real, pero para su disgusto así era, ¿Cómo podía darle una explicación lógica a esto?, en su mente se cruzaron un sin fin de ideas, algunas absurdas otras no tanta, eso sin tomar en consideración el factor impuesto por aquel mundo que aun le costaba aceptar. –Esto no se puede quedar así –girando de un lado a otro su cabeza, intento cruzar la puerta que para sus sorpresa estaba abierta, pero lo que vio adentro solo hizo que se desalentara mucho mas, aquella calidad casa respecto a lo que veía frente a sus ojos, no era más que un sueño en comparación…

El suelo y los pocos objetos inmobiliarios presentes estaban cubierto con una densa capa de polvo y telaraña, las paredes se mostraban desgatadas por el tiempo y el olor a humedad era casi que insoportable; en su cabeza aun seguía dudando si lo que estaba viendo era real o no, quiso encender la luz pero se resigno a hacerlo al ver que las lámparas estaban fuera de su base y que no poseían bombillo alguno, la poca luz que entraba provenía del clima frio de afuera, lo cual no le ayudaba a distinguir con detalle las cosas de su entorno..

Saco su llavero de su bolsillo e hizo uso de la pequeña linterna que tenía, no iluminaba demasiado, mas le ayudo a encontrar lo que estaba buscando, las escaleras, su objetivo principal era llegar a la habitación de la chica, donde la vio por última vez, quizás ahí encontraría alguna respuesta, siguió avanzando por los pasillos del segundo piso, ignorando las habitaciones vacías que ni puertas tenían, llegado ya a su destino, le pareció una especie de mala broma el hecho de que la única habitación con puerta fuera la de ella y más aun, que esta se encontrara cerrada con seguro. Ya harto de todo eso decidió abrir la puerta con una patada.

Adentrándose en la habitación pudo observar que a diferencia de todo el edificio, las ventanas de la habitación no estaban cubierta de polvo a pesar de que a su alrededor estuviera igual que el interior, y como la casa, esta estaba vacía; llegado a ese punto ya se encontraba en la encrucijada de si seguir ahí buscando algo o simplemente huir y buscar una explicación afuera, se acerco a la ventana, al lugar donde la pudo ver por última vez, coloco su manos sobre el vidrio como tratando de tocar algo que no estaba ahí pero al final se vio interrumpido por una sombra que vio entrar a la casa desde afuera…

Sus nervios aumentaron a la vez que la adrenalina en su cuerpo, sabía que aquel sujeto iba hacia su dirección al escuchar como subía de manera apresurada las escaleras, por un instante pensó en enfrentar al sujeto, pero sabía que las condiciones no estaban a su favor, así que tomo el camino más lógico, la ventana…

Abriéndola de un solo golpe la cruzo al escuchar que los pasos llegaban a la habitación y sin pensar mucho se lanzo hasta chocar con el suelo, no sabía si se había lastimado, solo le preocupaba levantarse y seguir, sabía que si lo encontraba ahí, iba a ser igual o peor a que si hubiese enfrentado aquel sujeto, se levanto ignorando los dolores punzante que se mostraban con cada movimiento y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa…

Ya después de varios minutos, decidió detenerse al asegurarse que nadie le seguía, se vio a sí mismo lleno de polvo y sangre debido a los raspones de sus rodillas y codos, se encontró adolorido, hace un rato que la adrenalina lo había abandonado, pero no se había percatado del verdadero daño hasta ese momento, respiro aliviado, puesto que mas allá de las heridas superficiales, todo estaba bien…

-Ahora el gran dilema – susurro, siguió avanzando hacia su casa, se preguntaba quién era aquel sujeto, y por qué fue directamente a esa habitación, pero lo que más le asustaba y le ponía nervioso fue haber visto aquella casa en ese estado y no encontrar a la chica que no hacia menos de veinticuatros horas había estado a su lado…

Ya en su casa, se fue rápidamente a buscar el paraguas, tenía que comprobar que todo era real, que él si había estado con ella, para su alivio si se encontraba ahí, giro a un lado y vio a su mascota durmiendo, reviso el paraguas con detalle y lo que encontró le dio un poco mas de esperanza ya que tenía en este el nombre de la chica en letras doradas…

Después de un rato ya se había duchado, cambiado y tratado las laceraciones que tenían en su cuerpo causa de la gran caída, fue un milagro que saliera "ileso" de eso, sin darle tanta vueltas al asunto agarro su móvil y llamo a su mejor amigo…

-Aló?-escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Hey Ven por casualidad tienes el numero de Roxas? –pregunto saltándose las formalidades.

-Si claro, es mi primo porqué no lo tendría – dijo el rubio enviando por mensaje dicho número – ¿Para qué lo necesitas por cierto?

-Necesito preguntarle algo sobre Xion

-¿Xion?-pregunto el rubio confundido- ¿Quién es ella pillo? –dijo bromeando el rubio, pero eso hizo que el pelinegro se alarmara aun mas, no fue hasta hace unos pocos días que él la había visto

-¿Si ya sabes, amiga de tu primo Roxas, estudio con nosotros, la chica del paraguas?- decía con temor a que nada de eso le resultara familiar a su mejor amigo

-En realidad ni tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, en mi vida he escuchado ese nombre – Contesto de manera sincera el rubio; sin ánimos de discutir colgó sin siquiera despedirse de su amigo.

Eso no podía estar pasando, marco el numero que le había pasado su mejor amigo y sin esperar demasiado, descolgaron el teléfono.

-Buenas, ¿quién habla? –Escucho decir aquella voz familiar.

-Hola, Roxas es Vanitas

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido el rubio.

-Ya, ya, ahórrate el comentario, necesito tu ayuda.

-Vaya día extraño he tenido, ¿dime en qué puedo ayudarte? – él no sabe lo que es un día extrañó pensó el pelinegro pero se retracto por el simple hecho de que él haya estado dispuesto a ayudarlo a la primera.

-¿Tienes el número de Xion?- pregunto si dar tanto rodeo.

-¿Xion?- otra vez, la misma palabra con el mismo tono de desconcierto.

-No me digas que tú tampoco te acuerda de ella.

-Lo siento, pero en serio no sé de quién me estás hablando…

-Vale, olvídalo, disculpa la molestia – dijo después de unos segundos y colgó la llamada.

Todas las posibles alternativas se estaban eliminando como si se tratara de humo contra el viento, a quien más podría preguntarle, era tal la desesperación que estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su mascota para ver si este le respondía, temía que todo hubiese sido una ilusión, pero lo que le daba fuerza para no caer en la locura, fue ver aquel paraguas en sus manos nuevamente, ese paraguas ahora más que nunca representaba para él lo más importante, observo con detalle las letras dorada con el nombre de la chica y en su mente cruzo otra idea, otra posibilidad, otra pequeña esperanza.

-¡Axel! –exclamo a la vez que subió corriendo a su habitación, sabía que había dejado en algún lado su tarjeta, después de varios minutos buscando la encontró en el bolsillo de su pantalón y así como hizo con Roxas y Ventus, lo marco con la esperanza de que él contestará…

-¿Moshi, Moshi?- escucho decir el pelinegro.

-¿Axel eres tú?, Es Van…

-¿Vanitas? – Interrumpió el pelirrojo con el mismo tono gracioso que tenía cuando lo conoció- Pensé que no llamarías nunca.

-Sí, lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-Vale, ¿Dime qué se te ofrece mi querido amigo?

-¿Conoces a Xion?

-¿Xion? –Otra vez lo mismo pensó el pelinegro pero aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos de la misma manera en que aparecieron- Si, ella es una buena amiga mía, además que Roxas y yo fuimos muy cercano a ella, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No te gustará, verdad picarón?- concluyo con cierto tono bromista el pelirrojo, que todos concluyeran eso solo le causaba cierta molestia mas debió admitir que escuchar eso le causo un gran alivio.

Suspiro antes de responder y decidió ignorar lo ultimo – ¿No sabes si ella se habrá mudado o algo así?- pregunto, en su interior sabia que esa pregunta no tenía cabida, una casa no estaría así tan descuidada solo con haber pasado menos de un día, pero decidió apelar a la razón cuando antes.

-No, no que yo sepa, hasta donde yo sé ella vive en la misma ciudad de Roxas –dijo ya intrigado el pelirrojo

-Bueno si es así, voy a necesitar tu ayuda- dijo con un tono muy serio, el cual pudo transmitir con éxito a su interlocutor.

-¿Dime de qué se trata? ¿Xion está bien?- después de eso, el pelinegro le explico con detalle que ella no estaba en su casa, el estado en que esta se encontraba, en aquel sujeto extraño, que Roxas ni nadie relacionado con ella le recordaba y lo muy preocupado que estaba – entiendo – dijo después de todo, aunque se escuchaba mas pensativo que cualquier otra cosa- Déjame averiguar algo esta noche y mañana nos encontramos temprano.

-Vale está bien –dijo con cierto alivio pero en el fondo le frustraba el tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente, colgó su móvil y se recostó a un lado del sofá, suspiro esperando a que este se llevara todo sus preocupaciones en vano, luego de estar varios minutos observando el techo se levanto y decidió ir a su habitación, pensó que la mejor manera de hacer que llegará el mañana, sería durmiendo, pero justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, alguien tocaba la puerta…

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora de la noche? – pensó, al ver quien era este le abrió la puerta mas por la sorpresa de saber quién era y no por querer abrirla, solo algo estaba claro, que su jornada se extendería mucho más de lo esperado…

* * *

 _ **En fin, ya sé que es un giro demasiado drástico en la historia, ni yo lo esperaba, pero se me ocurrió un día cuando iba caminando a mi casa después de un día largo en la uni xD. Pero bueno, aquí otro cap, espero que le gustara de verdad, y me disculpo profundamente por la tardanza, la uni estuvo heavy, llegue a dormir que si 10 horas por semana por culpa de los parciales D: ( y aun no he terminado el semestre estoy de vacaciones de verano; De invierno para las personas del otro lado del globo xD). Pero alguien dirá: "Siempre dices lo mismo bla bla bla, Alex!, a la hoguera por bruja!" ok no xD.**_

 _ **Ya dejando un lado la tontería, han pasado demasiadas cosas, para empezar ya estoy mas viejo que antes, lo cual es irónico ya que la primera parte del cap lo escribí antes de subir de nivel, y sí, antes de que tuviera la revelación de desaparecer a la chica xD; sin mencionar la uni, los problemas del kokoro y bla bla bla, no quiero aburrirlos con estas cosas tampoco, ya suficiente han tenido con leerme hasta aquí xD, en fin, espero traeros otro cap pronto... *Pasan 7 meses, año nuevo, se acaba el mundo, again, y no sube nada* ok no xD, se supone que estaré escribiendo el prox cap de subir este xD. en fin saludos y gracias nuevamente por haber tomado su tiempo para leerme.**_

 _ **PS 1: AbigoRaven muchas gracias por tu apoyo como siempre, si yo igual extrañaba a Xion disculpa por eso, ya parezco el propio troll por haberla desaparecido xD es que Vanitas es Tsundere respecto al amor okno xD, espero que te haya gustado el cap Fanny uwu**_

 _ **PS 2: agradezco que hayas leido mi historia MyFee y mas que te gustará, y muchas gracias respecto a lo de mi forma de escribir xD en serio uwu , en fin espero que te siga gustando la historia, jajajajja vale gracias por lo de la Uni, sigo vivo (? * Voz extraña: por ahora* ok no xD Saludos.**_

 _ **PS 3: Vaya me he dado cuenta que han pasado tres meses exactos desde mi ultima actualización, que miedo xD ok no.**_


	8. Chapter VIII

**Nota del Autor : Cuándo será el día en que no tenga que pedir disculpa por la tardanza descaradas de mis publicaciones xD (?, en fin, después de mucho tiempo he aquí otro capitulo, esta historia me gusta demasiado, espero poder seguir escribiendo, but well, por otro lado, igual que mi otra historia deseo poder publicarla seguido siempre que no me lleven los reptilianos claro, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _ **Sera posible que el amor pueda sobrevivir aun habiendo sido sometido al más despiadado olvido…**_

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de una manera fría el pelinegro que no creía que la visita de aquella persona fuera a representar algo bueno.

-Busco a la misma persona que tú –contesto el peliplata que se encontraba aun parado en la puerta de la casa.

-Asumiendo que eso es cierto, ¿Por qué vienes a mí? – no bajo su guardia ya que a pesar de que recordara a Xion, era la persona que menos quería que le ayudara.

-Porque tú tienes su paraguas, además de que te vi salir corriendo de su casa…

-¿Por qué infieres que yo sé algo sobre ella?- pregunto ya un poco calmo.

-No lo sé, tú eras el único sospechoso, adem…

-Sospechoso, pff..

-Bueno, tú entiendes.

-Entonces al final viste como estaba su casa, ¿no?- hablo el pelinegro después de haber pasado unos minutos en silencio a la vez que invitaba a pasar a Riku sin mucho ánimos.

-Si la vi- dijo entrando a la vez que veía con detalle la casa- Normal.

-¿Cómo?

-Que vives en una casa normal, casi igual que la mía. – dijo igual de pensativo que antes.

-¿Qué?, pensabas que vivía en una cueva sombría, deberían limitar su imaginación –dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que seguro Sora y los demás pensaran lo mismo que él, no recibió alguna respuesta de su parte; ahora que razonaba dijo que se parecía a su casa; misma situación diferente nivel de ser sociable termino de pensar antes de proseguir hablando- ¿Qué piensas de ello?

-¿De qué?

-De la casa de Xion

-Ah, eso te lo iba a preguntar a ti, ya que tú huiste de ahí.

-Acaso no viste por donde salí, ¿verdad?

-No, te vi salir corriendo de la calle de Xion.

-Claro- dijo el pelinegro sin ánimo de contar que había saltado de la ventana.- Al final había alguien ahí, para ser exacto, llego un poco después de mi persona y se fue directo a donde yo estaba.

-Yo no vi a nadie detrás de ti y cuando entre no había nadie más-cuestionaba el peliplata

-Yo sé lo que vi, además porque iba yo a estar corriendo por ahí, yo estoy tan preocupado como tú.

-Si tu lo dices – siguió cuestionando peliplata que se acerco al paraguas lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se lo arrebatara de las manos.

-Es mejor que ni lo toques.

-Es un simple paraguas por favor, además que es el único objeto presente de ella.

-Si lo sé, pero aun así, sería muy malo de mi parte que su paraguas fueran a parar a otras manos siendo ella quien me lo presto – se excuso el pelinegro – por cierto, no le preguntaste a algunos de tus amigos- pregunto mirando a Riku esperando ver su reacción.

-De hecho si lo hice, por alguna razón ellos no parecen recordarla, lo cual me hace sospechar mas de ti, ya que tu si pareces recordarla.

-Venga, que yo sé que te mueres por creer que yo soy el villano de la película que te estás imaginando, pero no es así, ni Ventus, ni Roxas se acuerdan de ella- se defendió de aquella acusación- Si sus amigos de la infancia no pueden recordarla, ya es algo serio – después de decir eso en su mente se le vino otra persona a la mente, ella debió haber crecido con ellos, y si su memoria no le fallaba, Roxas o Ventus habrían confirmado eso hace días –Namine

-¿Namine?- sin querer el pelinegro había dicho su nombre en voz alta.

-Sí, ella es la única que no le he preguntado, creo que creció junto a Xion y a Roxas – No quería mencionar a Axel por el mero hecho de que si en la mañana tendrían que ir a algún lugar extraño, no quería verse interrumpido por la presencia del peli plata.

-Sería bueno preguntarle, aunque, si ella la recordara no representaría alguna ayuda, creo.

-Probablemente no, pero al menos sería más personas que buscarían respuestas – claro si está estuviera dispuesta a ayudarlos y más aun de darle alguna respuesta.

-Ya se hizo demasiado tarde – dijo el peliplata que se disponía a irse.

-Si lo sé- contesto mirando la hora – Mejor te llevo a tu casa, no vaya a ser que desaparezcas después – dijo burlándose.

-No hay necesidad de ello- contesto algo molesto – yo puedo irme a pie.

-Vale, no te pongas así yo te llevo, tú no me caes bien y creo que el sentimiento es reciproco- explicaba agarrando la llave del auto- pero en esta ocasión me temo que es conveniente formar una alianza, al menos hasta poder dar con Xion y ver qué rayos está sucediendo.

-Está bien – acepto riendo por la sinceridad del pelinegro.

-Vale, ¿por dónde es que vives? –pregunto después de haberse montando en el auto.

-Un poco más delante de la calle "Camino del Alba".- contesto pensativo el peli plata.

-Vale –encendió el auto y ambos permanecieron en silencio, agradecía que fuera así, no tenia ánimos de mantener una conversación "normal" sobre cualquier cosa con alguien que ni le caía bien y más aun con alguien que posiblemente sea su rival en el amor.

Si su sentido de orientación no le fallaba, sabía que aquella calle estaba a un par de cuadras de la casa de Xion, eso explicaría porque lo vio correr de ahí, después de unos minutos ya habían alcanzado el lugar de los banquillos, el pelinegro no pudo evitar mirarlo y al ver que el peliplata ni presto atención a ello, sonrío, después de todo, ese lugar seguía siendo un secreto solo de ellos, siguió avanzando hasta que pasaron en frente a la dichosa casa, pero algo hizo que el pelinegro frenara en seco el cual provoco una reacción poco amigable de Riku.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?- grito el peliplata exaltado ante aquel frenazo.

-Mira- dijo señalando a la ventana de la chica que mostraba una luz encendida, hasta le pareció ver una sombra adentro – Cuando entre temprano el sistema eléctrico estaba averiado además que las lámparas estaban sin foco.

-Puede que hayas tenido razón entonces – respondió con el mismo tono de intriga del pelinegro.- ¿Y ahora qué?

 **-** Voy a entrar – dijo saliendo del auto. –Si quieres esperas aquí, no vaya a ser que sea el mismo tío de antes.

-Espera- grito sorprendido de que el pelinegro haya tomado esa decisión pero este ya había salido y al cabo de unos segundos este salió igual y procuro llegar hasta donde estaba Vanitas.

-Con que has venido, eh – susurro a la medida de que se acercaban a la puerta, a diferencia de la habitación, toda la casa parecía estar a oscuras.

-Por cierto, dijiste que era un tío, por qué tan seguro de que era un hombre.

-No creo que una mujer tenga esos brazotes, aun con la túnica puesta se le marcaban demasiado- contesto pensando que al menos con Riku podrían hacerle frente, lo que a él le faltaba de fuerza, Riku lo compensaba y de manera inversa la agilidad de poder moverse rápido en una pelea por parte suya, él sabía que por esa razón sus peleas en el pasado no terminaban en algo claro, ya que esos factores provocaban el empate técnico entre ambos.

-¿Y si resulta ser una "súper" mujer? –bromeo el peliplata siguiendo al pelinegro.

-Si de eso se tratara, te dejaría a ti todo el trabajo, sería mal visto que uno le diera un golpe a una "señorita" y seguro que por tu cabello largo nadie pensara mal- dijo entre risas el pelinegro lo cual hizo que el peliplata le diera un leve golpe en el brazo causando que este sonriera.

-Bueno –dijo el peliplata a la vez que ambos se quedaban callados frente a la puerta de aquella casa - ¿No crees que es muy suicidad entrar por la puerta principal?

-Quizás, pero los problemas se enfrentan de cara –contesto abriendo la puerta despacio con su linterna llavero en mano y con unas simples señas le dijo a Riku que estuviera pendiente de los lugares que él no estuviera mirando, lo mejor que podían hacer era permanecer juntos y cuidarse las espaldas.

-Despejado –susurro el peliplata que ya estaba divisando las escaleras.

-Sabes que arriba hay muchas habitaciones, por más que odie decirlo, pienso que si nos separamos será nuestro fin.

-Descuida, pienso en lo mismo, entonces que dices, ¿despejamos habitación por habitación? –lo decía como si fueran capaces de deshacerse de cualquier cosa que estuviera merodeando allá arriba.

-Es lo más lógico y prudente que se me ocurre, comencemos desde las habitaciones inferiores hasta llegar a la habitación encendida, así llevamos un buen orden y las probabilidades de que nos ataquen por la espalda serán menores, puesto que no sabemos si hay más de una persona aquí.

-Vale – dicho eso ambos subieron la escaleras de la manera más sigilosa posible, cuando llegaron a la planta superior ambos dieron un silencioso suspiro, entendieron que la causa de este fue agradeciendo que ningún escalón rechinara.

Y así como lo habían planeado fueron despejando habitación por habitación, caminaban a gachas en los pasillos para hacer el menor ruido posible y trataban de cubrirse en las habitaciones despejadas por si alguien aparecía, después de varios minutos ambos ya habían visto cada habitación de la casa, menos una que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, cuya puerta estaba cerrada y una luz encendida se mostraba adentro.

-¿Vamos? –dijo el peliplata que no parecía estar seguro y al ver al pelinegro vio que este estaba igual, pero de repente vieron una sombra por la hendidura inferior de la puerta, ambos se miraron y la abrieron de un solo golpe.

Al principio todo fue confuso sobre todo al enfrentarse a una habitación iluminaba, sus ojos habían pasado demasiado tiempo sumidos en la oscuridad pero al cabo de un par de segundos todo estaba claro y ahí estaba el sujeto de la túnica parado enfrente de ello, no se le podida ver la cara pero se mostraba sorprendido y dispuesto a luchar,

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se lanzaron contra el sujeto, el peliplata ataco primero pero su golpe fue esquivado con facilidad, el pelinegro lo siguió pero en vano, y ambos recibieron un golpe de aquel sujeto, pero sin dejar que otro segundo pasara, el peliplata paso su brazo por el cuello, era difícil que tres personas se movieran con facilidad en esa habitación y luchando menos, viendo la oportunidad, Vanitas fue a regresar el golpe pero el sujeto se libero dándole un golpe de pecho a Riku que hizo que volará por el aire hasta chocar contra una de la paredes, parecía confundido pero respiraba, el pelinegro se mantuvo con la guardia en alto pero el sujeto ya se acercaba para golpearlo, sabía que si recibía un golpe como el de su compañero estaría frito, trato de esquivarlo pero un acto reflejo hizo que recibiera el golpe con sus manos, se escucho un gran golpe seco, sintió un gran dolor pero era soportable, vio como que el sujeto estaba tan confundido como él y que sus manos se mostraban cálidas y sentía un hormigueo en ellas, supuso que era un efecto del golpe que recibió, pero de la misma manera en que sucedió eso, el sujeto ya se disponía atacarlo de nuevo pero otra vez por mero reflejo bloqueaba sus golpes con sus manos, pero esta vez con más fluidez, uno tras otro; Riku aun trataba de levantarse pero mantenía los ojos cerrados causa del dolor que reflejaba la expresión de su rostro, en la mente del pelinegro solo pasaba el hecho de que aquel golpe había inhabilitado al grandote, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, después de bloquear otro golpe el sujeto de un salto de mantis se fue al otro lado de la habitación, no se mostraba exaltados como sus dos contrincantes cuya respiración delataban su cansancio, esto ya tenía mala pinta, y para variar de una de las mangas del sujeto apareció una especie de bastón metálico; el pelinegro ya sabía de sobra que este sujeto no era para nada normal…

No habían pasado ni unos segundos y el sujeto ya se disponía a atacar de nuevo pero esta vez se dirigía al peliplata que aun yacía en el suelo, el pelinegro al ver eso se interpuso en su camino y en cambio recibió un golpe de aquel bastón en la cara lo cual hizo que girara en el aire y cayera al suelo, intento ponerse de pie, pero recibió otro golpe en su espalda y otro a un costado, sus gritos empezaron a llenar la habitación, era como si le clavaran agujas en el cuerpo, en un momento donde le volvía subir la adrenalina pudo parar el bastón con sus manos casi de rodillas, pero el sujeto le dio una patada en el pecho mandándolo contra la pared de la habitación, se acerco al pelinegro herido dispuesto de darle el último golpe, pero este grito de dolor; haciendo su mayor esfuerzo el pelinegro abrió sus ojos, y pudo ver que el peliplata había cogido al sujeto por detrás y lo estaba sujetando muy bien por el cuello, ignorando el dolor que sentía, se levanto para aprovechar el momento, pero sus brazos le tardaban en responder e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, con un gran aventón le dio un cabezazo al sujeto en su estomago haciendo que este soltara un gran grito a la vez que su bastón caía, el pelinegro sin ánimo de darle un respiro se propuso de darle un par de golpes en su estomago con la poca fuerza que tenia mientras que el peliplata luchaba de igual manera para mantenerlo inmovilizado; el pelinegro solo sentía dolor y un creciente hormigueo en sus manos a la vez que seguía golpeando pero se detuvo al ver que ya si acaso le quedaban fuerzas, observo el bastón y lo agarro con su mano, este estaba muy caliente además de pesado, pero no le prestó atención, sabía que al tío aun le quedaba fuerza ya que aun se esforzaba por salir de la llave que le imponía Riku; estando frente a él con el bastón, lo coloco la punta de sobre su estomago sin apretar demasiado, el sujeto se quedo quieto e hizo como si observara, al pelinegro le costaba creer que durante toda la pelea no se le hubiese bajado la capucha de la túnica…

-Me rindo- dijo el sujeto después de dar un profundo suspiro, su voz se mostraba algo grave y a diferencia de hace un rato denotaba cansancio en ella…

-¿Por qué hemos de creerte? – interrumpió el peliplata que no había cedido a soltarlo a pesar de que el sujeto ya no se esforzaba por salir.

-Por la misma razón por la cual ustedes no pueden seguir mas.-contesto mostrando el mismo cansancio que antes

-¿Quién eres? – Hablo el pelinegro ya serio y observo a Riku, este entendió lo que pedía y soltó aquel sujeto en una esquina de la habitación – Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez – Dijo amenazándolo con el bastón, aún le ardían las manos pero no podía ceder en ese momento.

-Mi nombre es – decía el sujeto a la vez que se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza – Terra…

* * *

 **PS: Salseo, Salseo, ok no xD, es la segunda vez en mi vida que narro una pelea, espero que haya sido cuando menos entendible xD, espero que les gustará y si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leerla uwu.**


End file.
